


Winter Warmth

by waiting_WinterGarden



Category: WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting_WinterGarden/pseuds/waiting_WinterGarden
Summary: How I imagined things would continue after their last scene. Just trying to keep the winter warmth while waiting for the next season
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul
Comments: 86
Kudos: 898





	1. Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I was too intimidated to write a WinterGarden because I have so much trust in their story. I know that there are great things that are stored for Season 2 but I guess the wait is just too long. For the meantime, here are some imaginary scenes.

Jeongwon entered the room but no one is present. He pursed his lips and slowly nodded his head thinking 'Ah, there must be another emergency'. It's already past two in the afternoon. An hour ago, he sent a text to Gyeoul asking if she already had lunch. It took her almost half an hour to text back a simple 'Not yet, Gyosunim. I'll just quickly eat ramyeon later' that's why he hurriedly bought two sandwiches for her but apparently, she does not have time even for that. Jeongwon left the food in Gyeoul's table and instead of leaving a note, he sent her another text reminding her about lunch and that he left some food in her table.

Having the same workplace with someone you care for can be a dream but sometimes, it ends up being like this. Having a hospital as the same workplace has its perks and disadvantage. They would often run into each other and there are also those times where they'd both steal glances, keeping a straight face but struggling as they both suppress a smile.

"I miss her," he whispered although no one would hear because he is now alone in the office. Hearing those words come out from his mouth somehow still feels surreal. Everything for him still feels surreal. He would sometimes wonder if he's thinking about her too much and worry if he's disturbing her too much. Sometimes, random things remind her of Gyeoul just like that other day when he was writing with his pen, he suddenly remembered that those were the pens she uses as hair clips while eating or how he remembered Gyeoul's summer outfit while picking his shirt. And at times like this, he would wonder if it's okay to miss someone this much even after seeing her yesterday. He still has feelings that are left unsaid after Gyeoul's confession and the kiss they shared. Unfortunately, Christmas has become a busy time in the hospital. As soon as they both have the time, he'll make sure he will make that nice dinner he promised last time happen.

The drive to the restaurant Jeongwon made a reservation to was quiet but calm. Seems like the two were adjusting with each other's presence. To think that they've been in other minds for months... It's undeniable that they long for each other but being both new to this type of relationship, it takes time and effort for adjustments.

When they are finally settled in their seats, Jeongwon smiled and his eyes even became smaller. Gyeoul's heart was rapidly beating at the sight of his warm smile. She can't help but also respond with a shy smile. "You must be hungry. Let's order?"

"Okay, Gyosunim."

Jeongwon nodded while looking at the menu. They're outside the hospital but she still addresses him like her professor. It would be nice if they'd address each other comfortably in the future, he thought.

When their food arrived, Jeongwon closed his eyes for a moment and silently prayed. Gyeoul was just looking at him when his eyes opened, not yet starting to eat. "You can eat, Gyeoul-ah." he was laughing when he said it.

She started to dig in when she suddenly remembered the sandwich he left for her the other day. "Gyosunim, thank you for the sandwich you gave me yesterday. I ate it well." she was still chewing when she said those. Just like yesterday, she didn't have the time to properly eat today so she was hungry.

Jeongwon's eyes were glued on Gyeoul while she was eating. Songhwa was right indeed because he enjoys this view even more than he'd like to admit. "Yah," he playfully said when he noticed the rice on her chin. His hand naturally picked it, "eat slowly." Gyeoul consciously wiped her clean chin. Still unused to having someone else do such things for her. Moreover, still not used to have the man he silently admired touch her.

Gyeoul can't help but feel the awkwardness while eating... or was it just her, then? She is bothered with something for quite some time now. The conversation she had with Jeongwon's mother, she's unsure whether or not she should tell him about it yet.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, as if he read her thoughts, "Is there something you want to tell me?" The way he speaks is just so calm that it made her heart flutter even more. It could just be her feeling things but she feels his affection towards her even with just the way he speaks.

Gyeoul is still clueless about how she should approach the topic. It could be that she wants to enjoy this precious moment with him and does not want to approach heavy topics at the moment. "Ah, it's nothing, Gyosunim. I... Ah, it's really nothing." Ikjun was indeed right. She is really transparent.

Jeongwon's eyes are looking at her worriedly, "Gyeoul..." he placed his hand on top of hers and gently squeezed it. She was stunned for a moment but the warmth of his palm was comforting, "You must have had hard times because of me. I'm... I'm really sorry."

She could hear his heavy breathing in between. Things were hard for her, she agrees but there is nothing about him that she does not accept. In her eyes, he will always be shining. She admired him with all her affection without expecting something in return. "There's nothing that you need to be sorry for. Eating with you, spending my free time with you, resting with you, ah," she giggled, "eating with you." Jeongwon laughed with her this time. "I'm... I'm just very thankful that I get to experience these things with you. Let's be happy together, Gyosunim."

She continued eating with less worry now. They may have their awkward moments but it's just part of knowing each other better.

Jeongwon received a text and Gyeoul continued eating. "Ah, that was Ikjun."

She nodded, "Is he looking for you?"

"Yes. But I don't have to go there now. They are eating together. I'll just go to Seokhyeong's for our band practice later." Ah, their band. She could already imagine him playing the drums and singing together with the other professors. She just can't ask to go there now. "W-would you like to come?"

They decided to enjoy this time where they just keep their relationship to their own and not worry about what others would think. Gyeoul flashed a grin at Jeonwon, "You probably play the drums well and the other professor surely looks cool too... but next time, Gyosunim. After we tell our friends about us soon."


	2. Lunch at the Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest joins Gyeoul for lunch

Gyeoul looked at her right and left side before finally opening the door. Even after texting Jeongwon asking if he's alone in his office. Jeongwon did not even ask who it was but just instead opened the door already expecting her. He was welcomed with the view of Gyeoul with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Gyosunim, I bought coffee from the cafe. You were here so early. I'll just quickly drop this off so you can rest."

"Thank you," he gave her a smile as he accepts the cup of coffee. He puts it aside for a second in his table and went back to Gyeoul for a hug. Gyeoul was left standing, stunned while still holding her own cup of coffee but wrapped her other hands on his waist later. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year," she said while looking in his eyes. The distance between them disappeared when he leaned closer for a quick kiss.

Even after several kisses, Gyeoul still feels like she lives in her own fantasy world. She lightly pinched her cheeks, "Ah, I'm awake," she half-joked. She almost looked like she's just talking to herself. He just looked at her lovingly, realizing how cute she is up close. "I have to go now, Gyosunim. See you later?"

"Mmm," he nodded while stealing another light peck in her right cheek, "See you later."

Gyeoul was walking towards the hospital cafeteria when she saw Professor Lee Ikjun heading towards there too. These days, she avoided talking to him when not working with cases with him in fear that he would immediately see right through her.

"Oh, uri Gyeoul!" he cheerfully greeted while waving. It was quite a peculiar view since he's eating alone. "You can seat here." he was pointing at the table in front of him. He looks so welcoming and excited she could not just say no.

"You're eating alone, Gyosunim?"

"Yeah," he transferred a sandwich from his plate to hers, "Eat a lot, future of GS." she bowed to thank him, "Songhwa is not here, Junwan still has surgery and Seokhyeong is still busy with consultations... Everyone is busy."

Gyeoul just laughed at her professor's talkativeness. He straight-up gives him information even without her asking for it, "How about Professor Jeongwon, Gyosunim?" It was too late when she realized what she asked. She usually knows where he is but she hasn't seen him since this morning so her naturally curious self slipped and asked about him.

Ikjun eyes squint as he gave Gyeoul a meaningful look. This isn't something new for him though so he did not really get any ideas. "I also don't know where he is. He doesn't have surgery so he'll just probably- oh!" He was waving enthusiastically and she looked behind to see who it was.

Gyeoul's lips parted in surprise. Not because she's seeing Jeongwon but because of his mom, Rosa who is walking beside him. Her eyes were glued on Rosa who returns Ikjun's wave. Her eyes shifted on Gyeoul and gave her a sweet smile.

"Hello, Jeongwon's mom," Ikjun said teasingly and stood up to bow at Rosa. Gyeoul did the same. She looked at her tray which is still full of food. If it wasn't, she would've excused herself immediately.

"Mom, I told you we can just eat outside," Jeongwon whispered but everybody still heard.

"It's fine. I also like eating here. I just want to have a new year lunch with my youngest son."

"Then, come join us eomoni," Ikjun joined the conversation. "Oh, by the way, this is Doctor Jang Gyeoul... the future of general surgery." 

Gyeoul smiled at Rosa. She suddenly remembers the memories of their last conversation. She did not have the chance to talk to her again. Deep inside, she was thankful of Rosa's favor. If it wasn't for her, she would probably never have the courage to say all the things she said when he confessed to Jeongwon. 

Jeongwon sat beside her while Rosa sat across his son and is seating beside Ikjun.

"She is our only resident which is why we take good care of her," Ikjun gave her another sausage. Gyeoul again thanked him by slightly bowing. "She's such a great doctor."

Rosa has this proud look on her face. The two men may not have any idea but in Rosa's mind, she knows her son liked someone great. "It must be tiring, Gyeoul."

"Not at all, ma'am." she lifted her hand and waved, "I learn a lot. Thanks to the professors. They've all been good to me."

"Of course. You are our precious resident."

"Precious resident," Jeongwon nodded while repeating what Ikjun said.

Before Ikjun could react, Rosa spoke. "Oh, right. I have not seen Uju for a while. Is he doing fine?"

"Yes! He's about this tall now." Ikjun was showing them Uju's estimated height while looking like a proud dad. "Did you know... he 's even dating now!"

Jeongwon stopped eating when he heard what his friend just said, "Who?! Uju? Why didn't I know about this? I was just playing with him last weekend?"

Rosa was just laughing at the two adults talking about a kid's dating life. Gyeoul was just fascinated with what she's hearing. Jeongwon really seems like a different type of person when he's with his friends.

"I don't know," Ikjun said cooly. "He met someone at his school. Anyways, I respect my son's privacy... I still guessed right though, that Uju will start dating someone even before you."

Jeongwon was suddenly in his protective mode. He is now trying to hide his real expression behind a blank look. Gyeoul was nervously coughing but she tried not to be loud to avoid catching anyone's attention. She gulps at her water. She was eating as fast as she could, this has become a habit and also because she would like to excuse herself as soon as possible. Dealing with Ikjun is one thing, facing Jeongwon's mother is another. Handling these two events at the same time was too much for her nervous and awkward self. She can be straightforward and honest but that still takes a lot of courage and time.

"Where is he staying now?" Rosa asked.

"He's at my parents' house now. His grandparents adore him too much. They enjoy playing with their only grandson." Ikjun answered, forgetting that Rosa could not probably relate because none of his children is married... yet.

Rosa sighed, "Ah... That must be nice. I would like to experience that in this lifetime too."

Gyeoul suddenly stopped chewing the spoonful of food she was chewing. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes slightly widened. Jeongwon was facing Ikjun but he could see Gyeoul's surprised face in his peripheral vision. He was startled with Rosa's comments too but after seeing Gyeoul's face, he ended up trying to suppress a smile. _Damn, those cheeks._

Ikjun's phone rang and when he answered the call he suddenly stood, "Emergency." he apologetically bowed his head to Rosa before leaving the table.

The three of them were now left in the table. Rosa loved what she is seeing, his son enjoying his meal while seating beside Doctor Jang. It's nice to look at her son while he unconsciously steals glances at Gyeoul too, something she could not help but notice. It's all evident in his face, "Jeongwon-ah, son... Next time you visit me in Yangpyeong, bring Dr. Jang with you."


	3. Tteok-bokki and Cookie Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday day-off with the doctors of Yulje.

"Gyeoul-ah!"

Gyeoul finished clipping her hair with her blue pen when Ikjun suddenly entered the room. He did not even knock which is why she was surprised.

He was all smiles and even turned like a ballerina while entering the room. Gyeoul just looked at him with a blank expression, quite used to the scene but his professor sounds and acts unusually happy today, "I just have ten minutes, so listen carefully okay?" she nodded hurriedly. "Yah!" He screamed happily and clapped his hands once and then clasped it together, "yah... I can't believe this."

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. She thought he's in a hurry but why is he dragging things now?

"Jeongwon..." he is now staring at Gyeoul intently. With the mention of Jeongwon's name, her posture straightened and even paid more attention to what Ikjun is about to say, "is no longer leaving for Italy."

Her mouth slightly parted not because of a surprise but instead, she was thinking 'Ah... So that was he was about to say.'

"Lee Ikjun Gyosunim!" Doctor Chu finally spoke. She was holding two cups of noodles.

"Ah! What- You surprised me!" Ikjun leaped with his hand on his chest. He just can't help but exaggerate his reactions especially when shocked.

Minha smiled brightly at Ikjun, "Annyeonhaseyo, Gyosunim." She moved closer to the two of them and placed the two cups in the table, just in front of Gyeoul. She then returned to get another cup for her. "Gyosunim... You should not tell Doctor Jang about such things. Haven't you seen her these past few weeks? She has finally moved on. She no longer talks about Ahn Jeongwon Gyosunim with sad eyes like she's on the verge of crying anytime. If Doctor Ahn has no interest in her, then she should move on. We should help her, Gyosunim..." Minha placed her right hand in her hand with the face that's almost pleading.

"Wait... what?" Gyeoul asked... Quite confused where this conversation is heading. Ikjun ignored Gyeoul and instead faced Minha. He mimicked Minha's hand and placed his right hand on his chest too, "All I want for Gyeoul is to be happy too, Minha-ya," he said with a soft tone. "Oh-" his expression changed, suddenly remembering something. Gyeoul just can't help but listen to these two extroverts "Your advice is different from what you are doing now, Doctor Chu."

"What- Did... Did he tell you something Gyosunim?" Minha didn't even have to ask. She knows Ikjun is talking about Seokhyeong, "Ah, wait. If it is not good, don't tell me yet. I will stay unaffected... but I'm curious though. Do you know something, Lee Ikjun Gyosunim?" She looked like she is fighting with her self. Seems like Ikjun also forgot why he was here in the first place.

Ikjun looked at the time in his watch and realized that he almost has no time left before his next appointment, "I have to go now. Let's talk about it next time."

Minha looked disappointed that she was not able to get a piece of single information from Ikjun, "Gyosunim!" she called, an idea forming in her head, "Let's have another tteok-bokki party next weekend, my treat!"

Ikjun was about to close the door when she heard Minha, "Call! I'm free for lunch that day. See you both!" he closed the door but as soon as the door banged, it open again, "Doctor Chu, Doctor Jang... fighting!" he said before closing the door again and finally left.

Gyeoul has no idea how she ended up spending Saturday lunch with Minha and Ikjun. She enjoyed it last time because she can freely ask Ikjun her question about Jeongwon but now, she feels like she's tip-toeing around the topic.

It's not that they are still keeping it a secret. They've been dating for approximately a month now and so far, so good. It's even more exciting now that she can ask Jeongwon directly her questions and he is usually generous with his answers. She likes listening to him, to his stories. Her eyes would focus whenever he talks about how much he cares about his patients. Her respect for him as a doctor would even grow more.

Minha is now pouting while Ikjun was laughing. They were talking about her wish to have her first kiss of 2019 on Christmas day. "Gyosunim, you should not be laughing at me. I bet your son is the only person who kissed you last year."

"Wow, you're harsh."

Gyeoul can't even talk about this topic. Thinking about it though, their first kiss, immediately made her blush. Apparently, she's the one who'll have the first kiss on Christmas day.

Ikjun texted someone on his phone for a minute then faced Gyeoul, "Thank me later, Gyeoul-ah." and winked at her.

Ikjun insisted on driving both of them home but Minha said she needs to buy something at the department store at the moment. Gyeoul insisted on riding the subway but Ikjun was persistent to give her a ride. When they were in the car, Ikjun texted someone again before driving, "Jeongwon is babysitting Uju in my house at the moment. Do you want to see him there?"

She looked at Ikjun's direction. She did not actually know that Jeongwon is at his house. She told him she'll be out today which is why they did not spend their day off together. "Yes," she answered. Feeling excited to surprise Jeongwon.

"Appa!"

When they arrived, Uju was on Jeongwon's back while playing. Jeongwon put him down and he immediately ran towards Ikjun. Jeongwon was left standing, surprised to see Gyeoul there.

"Say hello, Uju-ya. This is Aunt Gyeoul."

"Annyeonghasseyo, Aunt Gyeoul." Uju politely bowed at Gyeoul.

She shyly smiled at Uju, "Hi, Uju." The cute boy radiates same positive energy as his father.

"Abeoji, Uncle Jeongwon and I had so much fun today. He brought me lots of cookies!"

They went to the living room. Ikjun was smiling at Gyeoul which reminded her to bow at Jeongwon, "Annyeonghasseyo, Gyosunim." she greeted formally just like how she usually greets him when other people are around.

"Oh Gyeoul-ah, annyeong." he smiled at her brightly. Not really bothering to act like his past nonchalant self.

"We were having lunch together with Minha and I was supposed to drive her home but I need to watch over now so you drive her home, Jeongwon. Just use my car."

Gyeoul was stunned at Ikjun. Wow, how fast can he make these plans in his head? She really can't believe sometimes that Ikjun still has time playing cupid with others. It's one of his special skills.

Ikjun, expecting Jeongwon would say no continued to speak, "Yah, Gyeoul. Why don't you have some snacks? I heard someone brought cookies. I'll just quickly change Uju's clothes." Ikjun even winked at Gyeoul and gave her an okay sign before bringing Uju with him in one of the rooms.

The mood changed immediately now that they are just alone in the living room. It could be because of how Jeongwon looks at Gyeoul or how Gyeoul moved a little closer to where Jeongwon was seating. They are not really the lovey-dovey type of couple but instead, it's the little things they do that keeps their heart warm. The butterflies that can be felt are calm but they are surely there.

"Is he still acting like your manager?"

Gyeoul silently laughed but immediately became conscious which is why she looked at the door where Ikjun entered. She thought that maybe Ikjun was just making some excuses to leave them both alone so she'd have the chance to thank Ikjun. Well, might as well make the most of it. She was smiling while leaning in, her body is automatically drawn into him.

Jeongwon notices. His eyes are on her pale smiling lips. He gives her a kiss but it was just a quick peck, he would not dare shock Ikjun. That guy would immediately change into a teasing machine if that happens. "He just can't mind his own business."

"He even sends me stolen pictures of you from time to time," Gyeoul said. 

Ikjun actually stopped sending him pictures. He probably assumed she already gave up but after Jeongwon told his friends that he would no longer leave for Italy, not directly telling them that he is finally giving up what he thought is his dream of becoming a priest but everybody just got it, Ikjun just sends her Jeongwon's stolen pictures... even the blurry ones. It would make Gyeoul laugh because Jeongwon looks so pissed in some of them.

Jeongwon grabbed a cookie, "Ahhh," telling her to open her mouth so he could give the cookies.

She instead grabbed it and put the whole cookie in her mouth, "Gyosunim, I have hands." she raised her hands just like how surgeons position their hands while in the operating room.

The sound of the door opening was heard. Ikjun entered, now wearing more comfortable clothes and glasses.

"Jeongwon-ah, Uju told me you'll sleep here tonight?"

Jeongwon was confused, trying to remember if he said those words, "He told you that? I just told him I can play with him until tonight though."

Ikjun grabbed a cookie and ate it too. He looked like the proud dad that he is thinking about how Uju's conversation with Jeongwon went, "He must think your homeless. Wow, my son really is a genius... He's aware your broke."

"Yah! Ikjun, you jerk." Jeongwon was glaring at Ikjun. Thinking what the heck is this guy saying with their resident, even more, his girlfriend, in the same room.

Ikjun remained unbothered. He looked at Gyeoul who is still busy chewing a cookie, "He's poor but he's still chaebol. You can still ask him to treat you all for meals."

Ikjun was about to get another cookie but Jeongwon blocked him, "I think you stop talking now." 

He acted hurt when Jeongwon slapped his hands who finally made it to a piece of cookie. He pretended not to hear his friend and continues to tease Jeongwon in front of Gyeoul, "He also do not- Oh! Perfect, perfect. Gyeoul's brother is a car dealer, Jeongwon. You probably do not know this, huh!" Ikjun was so proud of his ideas. He just can't stop now that both Gyeoul and Jeongwon are in front of him in the same place... also, outside the hospital which is even better! "On the way of bringing her home, you can ask her about her brother's information. Right, uri Gyeoullie?"

She bit her upper lip, not sure what to say. Why is Ikjun talking so much today, anyway? He has always been like that but boy, he was invested in her love life way more than she expected. He could really pass as Gyeoul's manager.

Jeongwon just sighs, giving up and finally deciding to shut Ikjun's mouth, "Ikjun-ah, we're dating."


	4. A Day at Yulje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the whole day at Yulje with Winter and Garden

**Gyeoul was supposed** to take the subway today like she usually does on her way to Yulje. Her brother would sometimes drop her off on the way to work when he stayed with her but he later moved to his own apartment.

When she woke up, she received a message from Jeongwon telling her he'll pick her up on his way. Apparently, he bought a new car... and it also looked expensive. It kind of looked like one of the cars his brother used to test-drive one their way to work.

He opened the door for her from the inside of the car. She was staring at the car and then at Jeongwon who was happily waving and telling her to come inside, "Annyeong!" he was smiling like a kid, probably excited to show his girlfriend his new car. "Come inside."

She sat in the passenger seat. Jeongwon fixed her seatbelt for her before she could have the chance to do it herself. He then kissed her cheeks while in that position.

"You bought a new car, Gyosunim?" His face was just inches away from her. She could clearly see his face and how happy he looks. It is kind of infectious, she could feel her own mood lightening up too because of this view.

He nodded, "Oh," then moved back to his seat, "Gyeoul-ah, we're outside the hospital right now. We're also not wearing scrubs nor our coats. We'll always be doctors but I am not your professor at this moment..."

"What are you implying, Gyosunim?"

"Uhm..." Jeongwon bit his lower lips, trying to be cautious of what he is saying and what he is about to say or maybe he's just shy. His cheeks are more of a rosy color now that they are talking about this topic. "C-could you address me more casually?"

"Huh?"

"What I mean is..." Jeongwon pursed his lips. His right hand is lightly scratching his chin while the left one remained on the steering wheel. "You are allowed to not call me Gyosunim outside of work... Yes, that's it." Jeongwon nodded. "Just letting you know." he looked at her direction waiting for her to answer.

Gyeoul was about to answer when she smelled something from the back. She glimpsed at the backseat and found her favorite sandwiches, "Gyo-" ah, she just suddenly remembered what they talked about earlier. It didn't take her long enough to think. She grabbed the sandwich from the back, "Jeongwon-ssi, can I have some of this?"

Jeongwon laughed and nodded. "Eat a lot, uri Gyeoullie." He was actually thinking of something else but he is fine wherever Gyeoul's comfortable.

Jeongwon asked Gyeoul to connect her phone to the car so she can play the music she likes. He would also like to know his girlfriend's taste in music. A BTS song played in the background. Gyeoul was lightly banging her head with the music when an unknown number suddenly called.

She presses the answer button, "Yeoboseyo?" she sounded formal and polite.

"Gyeoul-ah, annyeong! How have you been?" the voice on the other line though sounded cheerful and friendly.

Jeongwon glimpsed at the screen thinking the voice seems familiar but didn't interrupt their conversation.

"I'm sorry... but may I know who is this speaking?"

The woman laughed in the background. Jeongwon rolled her eyes and smiles while his head is lightly shaking. Now he is sure it's his mom.

"How silly of me. It's me. Jeongwon's mom, Rosa."

Gyeoul suddenly straightened her back, "Annyeonghasseyo." she greeted formally and even bowed her head slightly.

Jeongwon laughed when he saw this scene. She really has that unique charm she does not realize she even has. "Mom, why are you calling Gyeoul?" he finally decides to speak.

"Oh my, oh my. Is that you, Jeongwon? Are you together?"

"Yes," he answers, without a hint of shyness. "We're on our way to the hospital."

"Gyeoul-ah," Rosa called.

"Yes ma'am? May... May I know why you called, ma'am?"

"Oh... You don't have to call me, ma'am, Gyeoul-ah. I may look strict and formal but that's just how I look. I'm very cool you know. Just call me Eomoni, okay? I don't take no for an answer."

Gyeoul gulped before turning to Jeongwon's direction. Curious about his reaction. He could think this is too fast but he was so laid back and relaxed. He quickly met her eyes and nodded, encouraging her but not really pressuring.

"Mom, you're scaring her right now."

"No!" Gyeoul quickly interjected, "That's not true, Eo-eomoni."

"Better," Rosa chuckled, "By the way, I just called you to invite you and Jeongwon for a meal, Gyeoul. I'll drop by the hospital next week for a check-up. I'll treat you both to a nice dinner."

"Mom, I can pay-"

"Son, save your money and buy a nice house in the future, okay? This lunch is on me. Oh, I'll go now. Bye, you two."

"Yes, Eomoni. Have a nice day." Gyeoul answered and bowed again even if it can't be seen before Rosa ended the call.

"Where did she even get your number?" Jeongwon asked but not really surprised. He knows Rosa has her own ways. The last time they talked, she was not trying to hide her excitement and thoughts about having Gyeoul as her daughter-in-law. Even suggested that when Gyeoul is finished with her residency, they can already have a child and she'll help babysit all the time. Rosa was too excited that finally, she can finally think about these thoughts freely without feeling guilty.

Gyeoul stayed silent and remembered the time Rosa first talked to her. That was actually when she got her number.

**At the cafe,** Gyeoul was having coffee with Minha and Yunbok after deciding to spend their break together. Minha asked Yunbok to tag along so she can have snacks too.

"Ow."

"Huh, what's the matter, Gyeoul-ah?" Minha asked.

"I think I was hit."

"Hit by what, Seonsengnim?" Yunbok looked worried too.

"By this woman's eyes," Gyeoul answered. Yunbok awkwardly nodded, not really getting this side of their friendship.

Minha confidently posed, flexing her eye make-up which took a couple of tries before perfecting, "Gyeoul-ah, this is what you call a winged eyeliner. I practiced a lot to perfect this look."

Gyeoul took a sip of her iced coffee to refrain herself from another comment. She's letting this slide today, Minha looks good with it anyway... If only she refrained herself a little from that long line then it would be better but she knows her friend, she stands strong with her beliefs, especially with beauty.

"Who should we trash-talk today?" Minha joked. They usually don't trash-talk other people but they definitely gossip. Gyeoul got the joke and just shook her head lightly while smiling. She does not need to beg for information now, he can just directly ask Jeongwon herself.

Yunbok was unsure whether she should share what she heard or not but having snacks with these two best friends lightened up the atmosphere. It felt like she is just hanging out with two unnies so she finally decides to ask, "Ssaem... I heard that Ahn Jeongwon Gyosunim is seeing someone."

Gyeoul coughed while drinking the coffee. Minha's eyes widened in surprise. Jeongwon is not really the type to be involved with anyone. Everybody knows he's friendly but not really the dating type. Though she was present when Ikjun told Gyeoul he will no longer leave for Italy and priesthood, Minha assumes. Could this be real?

She looked at Gyeoul with eyes sympathizing with what she thought could be a heartbreaking news for Gyeoul's side. "Wah, why does news about Doctor Ahn keeps on haunting you? It's okay, my friend."

Yunbok once again felt lost but she felt like she did something she was not supposed to she shyly stood and bowed while saying her apologies, "Ssaem... Am I not supposed to say these? I just heard about the nurses talking about it. I'm sorry again."

"No, no. Just seat, Yeonbok-ah. It's completely fine. Minha-ya, I'm completely fine."

"You know what, I'll set you up with someone again. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll help you, Gyeoul-ah."

Yoonbok felt like she was involved in a conversation that does not concern her or a conversation she is not supposed to hear. She awkwardly acts to read her phone and with her poor acting, tried to sound surprised, "Oh no. I think Hongdo is in trouble. He is asking me for help, Seonsaengnim. I'll quickly check on him. Thank you for the coffee." She bows at the two before storming out at the cafeteria.

Gyeoul and Minha nodded and as soon as Yoonbok left, she immediately went back to pursuing Gyeoul to move on, "You know what. You are still beautiful. Just pretty, being young is being pretty so just don't be bothered with this news. Heartbreaks should not take away your glow."

"Minha-ya, I'm perfectly fine."

"Gyeoul-ah, I tried not to be bothered with my one-sided crush too but these words are just words. It's hard to actually do it. I told my crush I'll stop bothering him too but did I? Of course, I did not. Did he really think my feelings have on and off button? You said you'll stop liking him too! I saw you trying but whenever you see him, you just-"

"Doctor Chu Minha, it's me," Gyeoul confessed but Minha did not really get what she meant.

"Huh?" she asks in confusion.

Gyeoul looked around to see if anyone is eavesdropping. Just like a virus, gossip spreads fast here in the hospital too. After confirming that no one's listening, she quietly whispers, "I'm the one he's dating."

"You are dating someone? and who?" Chu Minha screamed freely in the cafeteria. She got the message but it seems like she's still processing the information. Is it even possible? She needs to hear it from her one more time to verify what she heard and she needs a valid and not just verbal proof to fully accept this piece of shocking information, "I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize." she said while bowing to the people whose attention she caught. She returned to her seat with wide eyes, Gyeoul laughed while looking at her. With her eyeliner, she suddenly looked like a cute little tiger. "I knew it. You're laughing. I know you are just joking."

"I'm not joking though..." Gyeoul's face is now back to serious.

"Show me a picture of you and Doctor Ahn, then," Minha challenged.

Gyeoul tried to hide her blushing cheeks and took a sip of her iced coffee. Most of her pictures though are stolen pictures of Jeongwon and some not stolen ones, just him smiling at the person behind the camera. It's Jeongwon's phone though that's full of selcas of them together. He likes to take a picture of them together and just like her, he likes stealing shots of her too using his camera since photography is one of his many hobbies too. She just asks him to send all those to her phone. She's still shy to share those though, even to her best friend. She munched a big slice of cake, "I wouldn't force you to believe me, Minha. I have a meeting with the doctors. I'll head off first." 

Gyeoul walked out but Minha was walking behind her. Her eyes piercing through Gyeoul's. Still unsure whether she should believe Gyeoul or not. "Don't you have rounds?"

"I still have time... time to ask Doctor Ahn himself," Minha suddenly ran towards Jeongwon and Junhwan's office. Gyeoul ran to get her too. Fortunately, she was a fast runner and stopped Minha before she could arrive at their office. "Yah, why are you such a fast runner."

Gyeoul just laughed while they both catch up their breath. A huge smile was suddenly pasted in Minha's face and Gyeoul turned to see who she was looking at only to find Jeongwon walking towards their direction. It seems like he's heading to the GS conference room now for their meeting. Gyeoul wondered, he's usually late for these things, why did he have to be early now?

Minha walked towards his direction. Gyeoul bowed her head in embarrassment, feeling shy even before Minha says anything. Her lack of experience in the dating area is showing in times like this.

"Gyosunim! Annyeonghaseyo!"

Jeongwon was startled with Minha's enthusiasm. He bowed and knowing that Gyeoul's behind Minha, he stopped so they could go to the meeting together. "Annyeonghaseyo, Doctor Chu Minha.", he replied with a smile. "Y-yes? Do you need anything from me?" he asked noticing that Minha is still staring at him.

"Gyosunim, are you dating someone now?"

Jeongwon looked at Gyeoul who is just standing in the side not knowing what to do. She has this 'I don't know what to do' look in her face. She shyly and slowly moved closer to Jeongwon, "Gyosunim... I told her but she wouldn't believe me."

"Wow. You two are really together." Minha was amazed with what she's seeing. She didn't need a direct answer now. This is the evidence she needed. Both Gyeoul and Jeongwon are comfortable with each other. He even looks at her with this look of admiration. She knows her friend is an open-book but Doctor Ahn is just worse, you can read his thoughts if you just look at his eyes. "Wow..."

"Ah... yes, Doctor Chu." He answered cooly, not even hesitating. "I feel relieved that you know now... Knowing that you are one of Gyeoul's closest friends."

"Wow..." Minha can't help but say. "I'll go now, Gyosunim. Thank you for answering my question." she moved closer to Gyeoul's ear to whisper something before leaving, "Yah, tell me everything!" it was loud enough for Jeongwon to hear though.

"I'm sorry, Gyosunim."

"What are you apologizing for, silly? This is nothing compared to Ikjun's mental breakdown. It was a good thing Songhwa arrived. I think he wouldn't let us leave if we stayed there any longer. I thought he's going to have a feast that night."

They were laughing remembering that night while on their way to the conference room. When they arrived, both of their feet were glued to the floor when they saw the table full of all sorts of food, "Yah, come here both of you. Ikjun is treating everybody today."

"Oh," Ikjun's eyes were sparkling, "My child... Uju, it's his birthday so I just decided to throw a feast for my dear, General Surgery family."

"Isn't this too much though?" One of the GS professors whispered while the other one tried to stop him from speaking by giving him a bite of the pizza. 

Jeongwon just quietly sat beside Gyeoul, keeping his reaction low-key. Ikjun just loves parties and gatherings and of course, celebration. It was a good thing they were able to escape Ikjun's question and teases last time. All thanks to Songhwa who came to Ikjun's at that right moment. The last thing he remembers is Ikjun being bummed that Songhwa knew first and he didn't, despite being Gyeoul's manager.

Ikjun handed Gyeoul a whole box of pizza, "Eat a lot, our dear and precious, Gyeoul, and don't thank me just yet. Thank me later by choosing my surgery." The other GS professors grunted and screamed in disapproval. They often say no bribing but of course, this happens all the time.

"Oh, he's such a cute kid. I've seen him a couple of times. When was his birthday exactly? Today or yesterday?"

"Last, last, last... week. Yes. That week." The other doctors looked confused except for the two, Jeongwon and Gyeoul who knew exactly why he's acting like that and what's all this fuss for. "Eat a lot everyone," Ikjun encouraged. Just happy to see both his dear friends seating side by side.

_Just when I thought a feast wouldn't happen,_ Gyeoul thought.

**Jeongwon was alone in his office** since Junwan left earlier. It was so quiet and the only thing that can be heard is Jeongwon's silent sobs. He tried putting on a brave face in front of the Yong Jin's parents. That kid has been in and out of the hospital for three years and Jeongwon was there to witness the kid's fight against her disease since the beginning. He just thought... and prayed so hard she'd be alright.

For Jeongwon, no patient's death is an easy death. He always did all that he could for these kids whose fight against death begins the second or even before they are born. He had always admired how strong these kids are and how innocent they are for not knowing the strength they have. Sadly... today ends Yong Jin's fight

Someone knocked and Jeongwon immediately wiped the tears in his eyes although the redness and puffiness are still visible.

"Gyosunim, it's me."

"You can come in, Geoul-ah"

Gyeoul heard about Jeongwon's patient. Jeongwon would often check on the kid's condition himself and would come to the hospital anytime they'd need him. After checking up on a patient, she immediately went to his office.

Jeongwon tried to hide his tears and even put on a smiling face. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his hips. Without saying any words, she gave Jeongwon a warm embrace.

He leaned his head on her shoulder and cried in her arms. It was something Jeongwon didn't know he needed at that time but it was comforting. She didn't need to say that everything will be okay. Her presence is simply a reminder for him that she'll be there for him, that he can let his real emotion show when he's with her.

That night, they both walked out of the office together. They are no longer wearing scrubs or coat, just their own clothes. Gyeoul let her hair down, she is also not wearing her glasses. They were holding each other's hands while walking towards the elevator. Gyeoul could already feel some hospital staffs stare at the both of them but Jeongwon held her hand tighter. As if telling her that 'It's okay.'

Seokhyeong ran into them on the elevator. Jeongwon smiled and Seokhyeong just nodded. Despite the big space, both of them are very close together. Seeing Jeongwon's eyes, he immediately knew that a patient of his died. 

"Band practice this weekend right?" Jeongwon asked.

"O," he nodded. "Don't be late..." Seokhyeong caught a glimpse at the two doctors holding hands. He nodded once while his lips are slightly curved with a small, un-obvious smile. Finally... Seokhyeong thought. "See you there," he said looking at Gyeoul's eyes instead of Jeongwon's before heading off first.


	5. Evening Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency, peaceful talks... all sorts of things happen at night.

**Gyeoul looked at the time** on her watch and yawned. It has only dawned on her that it's already past one AM and she's just about to have her dinner.

Her lips curled into a smile when she saw a familiar silhouette moving closer to where she was seating. Even his shadow is recognizable with those wide shoulders.

"Is that coffee, Gyosunim?" she excitedly waited for Jeongwon to give it to her but he shook his head.

"You're officially off-duty and you need your sleep. Just milk for you, Doctor Jang," Jeongwon tried to sound cute and authoritative at the same time, almost like how he speaks when he checks his patients' condition.

He handed Gyeoul the milk while he drinks his coffee. "I brought bread for snacks too. You've had your dinner, right?"

Gyeoul grabbed the bread before speaking and started to drink the milk. She shook her head to answer Jeongwon's question, "I was studying for tomorrow's surgery. I didn't notice the time."

"Yah,"He removes the few strands of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears while she continues to munch the bread. She's so hungry that she forgot to clip her hair with her pen this time. "Don't forget to eat, please."

"I'm eating now. I did not forget."

Jeongwon sighed but smiled, "I just can't argue with you."

She laughed looking at his defeated expression. He often does this. She doesn't know if he's just bad at arguing but he would just always let her win. It makes her wonder what else is stored for their future or when they'll have a big fight. She of course doesn't want that to happen but if it does, what could be the possible reasons?

After finishing her late dinner, Gyeoul looked up and stared at the sky. She did not have the time or mood to appreciate this before but the view of the night sky from where they are is giving her that feeling of inner peace. There are so many stars twinkling tonight and no people are around, it's so peaceful. She could easily pretend she's in a park dating with her boyfriend. They are both off-duty anyway.

Gyeoul leaned on Jeongwon. His hand automatically wrapped around her back. He let her head rest on his chest while she closes her eyes to steal a short nap. She would like to lay on the bed but where she is right now is not bad either. She wanted to stay there for a moment.

Jeongwon kissed the top of her head. He's just observing how small Gyeoul looks next to her. With her other hand, he saw how small hers is compared to his. Spending time with her makes him want to stay next to her like this forever. "You should sleep in your place. You'll be more comfortable there."

Gyeoul's eyes are still close while she's already half-asleep. "Can't I just sleep here, Oppa?" she teased him as she wrapped his arms around his waist.

Jeongwon's giggle suddenly became her lullaby. With her head in his chest, she could lightly hear his heartbeat. It felt so good, he feels so warm, she thought. "Gyeoul-ah, I think I misheard something. What did you just say?"

She sat properly and stretched her arms before facing Jeongwon again, "I said I can just sleep here, Gyosunim. I can sleep on the on-call room," Gyeoul smiled slyly, knowing well what she's saying.

"I just heard you call me something else! I heard you loud and clear. There's no use to denying." Jeongwon always initiates talking about this topic but would not let say it straight. He just can't ask her directly if she could address her as Oppa when they are alone. Gyeoul gets the idea already but decides to have fun with it. She shrugged, not giving Jeongwon the satisfaction.

"Such a tease." he held her chin to pull her closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Gyeoul deepened the kiss and pulled him even closer. Jeongwon repeated the words he just said in his mind _Such a tease_.

Gyeoul ended the kiss by clinging onto Jeongwon. She is not usually that clingy when they are in a public place. It's so peaceful that night though that Gyeoul just suddenly wants to express what she feels. "C'mon. I'll drive you home. Your brother can drive you back here tomorrow. He's staying at your apartment tonight right?"

"Yeah," she nodded but got surprised when she noticed that Jeongwon knows where her brother is even if she didn't tell him. "But... how did you know?"

It was Jeongwon's turn to tease her right now. He just shrugged and stood before he claims the rest of Gyeoul's time when she's supposed to be resting. "I just know."

**Minha and Gyeoul were about to leave** the cafeteria when they passed the table where Seokhyeong, Ikjun, and Jeongwon were seating. They just politely bowed but Ikjun asked them to join.

Gyeoul hesitated, intimidated at the three seating together but Minha wasn't and immediately sat with them, "I have some time to kill. Right, Gyosunim?" Minha grinned while looking at Seokhyeong.

Ikjun was just eyeing the two pairs intently. He even moved his seat.

Seokhyeong nodded, "Yes. Whatever you like to do with your spare time, Doctor Chu."

The three guys suddenly started talking about which song they would be playing for their next band practice for the weekend. Minha was adjusting at this new side of Seokhyeing he's seeing. He surprisingly knows a lot of songs. Both her and Gyeoul are facing Seokhyeong and Jeongwon on the other side of the table. Looking at this seating arrangement seems like Ikjun planned it... and he planned it well. Minha created a mental note to ask Ikjun some advice. He's nosy but undeniably helpful at times.

"Wow, wouldn't it be nice to watch your band play live?" Minha is already on the verge of inviting herself. The thought of Seokhyeong playing the keyboard is already making her squeal inside.

"Ah, not really. We just play for fun... That's all," as usual, Seokhyeong being humble.

Ikjun glared at him looking offended. He really takes pride in their band even if he accidentally categorized it as a comedians before. "What do you mean not really? Of course, we play well."

"He's just probably being modest, Gyosunim. Of course, you all play so well."

"You know what, Doctor Chu, you should see it for yourself! And you too, Doctor Jang!" Ikjun was already so excited to play in front of the residents. More than that, he'd especially more than willing to meddle with the two love lives even before they ask.

"Omo omo, of course, I'd love that, Gyosunim. Thank you for the invitation." Minha thanked Ikjun. At least she was spared of the effort she's about to exert just so she could see them play. It's like Ikjun answered her plea. She gave him a thumbs up and he gave her an okay sign in return, totally getting Minha's message.

Seokhyeong was just looking at Ikjun thinking how can he just Minha and risk the two of them being awkward together. He's been trying to draw a clearer line between personal and professional lately. It would be more awkward though if he would say no so he just let it be.

Now that all their friends, except probably Junhwan who is always late when it comes to gossips, know about the two of then dating, he can finally and officially ask Gyeoul to visit their band sessions. He tried to play it cool though and hid all his excitement behind a smile and hopeful eyes, "Can you come?"

Gyeoul paused, thinking if she's free that day and then nodded, "Yes, Gyosunim. I just have some errands in the morning but I'm free at night. I'd love to see your band perform too."

"Don't worry, Gyeoul-ah. I'll make sure Jeongwon sings some lines when you'll come and visit... or even a full song. I'm sure he'd be more than willing." Ikjun is on full teasing mode again. He still can't believe that Jeongwon is no longer a bachelor and even better, he's with Gyeoul.

Some people in the hospital are talking but it hasn't reached the GS department. At least not yet. For sure it will be both a celebration and fight between the professors and Jeongwon.

When with other people, the two of them are so professional. However, when left alone, their gazes immediately change. In times like this though, even if their friends already know, they still try to keep it low.

Minha and Gyeoul were about to leave the table when Jeongwon grabbed Gyeoul's hand and placed a choco pie on her palm. "I forgot to give it to you. This may not be enough so feel free to visit me in the office for more."

Before Jeongwon lets go of her hand, she gently squeezed his hand for a second, "Thank you. See you later," she said before leaving with Minha.

All Minha could say though is, "I'm so jealous but... I'm really happy for you, Gyeoul-ah."

This is like a scenario Gyeoul would never expect would happen. She often cheers and comments about Minha's love life but this time, it's the other way around. She can't even help but agree on what Minha said, she's happy for herself too.

**Gyeoul was about to go home.** It's almost nighttime and she can already feel her tummy's call for food. Maybe she'll just have food delivered at her apartment today. She's too tired to cook but not sleepy enough to skip meals.

She's consciously walking through the hallway. She can already feel some stares and heard some whispers at the nurse's station a while ago. They must've known. They are not really giving her cold angry stares or judging looks but still, being talked by other people from work because of her personal life is putting her in an awkward position. It's really hard to separate work and love when both her and Jeongwon work together, in the same department on top of that.

Gyeoul knocked at the door. Good thing no patient or nurse is outside. She's too conscious right now and not really in the mood for confrontations.

She took a deep breath before finally opening the door. Every step suddenly felt heavy but still, she went inside, "Annyeonghasseyo, Gyosunim."

"Oh, Dr. Jang. Please have a seat." Seokhyeong offered as he gives her a reassuring smile.


	6. Love Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> I wonder when my mind started feeling this,  
>  I don’t know, who in the world could know?  
> I guess it happened without me knowing  
> I guess your presence bled into my heart  
> On a lonely night your voice  
> Called to me and gifted me spring  
> _
> 
> lyrics from Love Ballad  
> by the Brown Eyed Soul

"This song... This song is dedicated to our hardworking residents who are here today," Ikjun said before strumming his guitar, officially starting to play the song.

Minha cheerfully clapped and grabbed the phone from her purse to take a video of the band. Gyeoul quietly sat on her side with eyes on them but her focus is only on one man.

They were playing Love Ballad by Brown Eyed Soul. Both her and Minha are unfamiliar with the song but were nonetheless excited to hear them play.

Ikjun started to sing and he suddenly transforms into this guy with a romantic expression. Gyeoul forgot the inssa Ikjun for a second. Seonghwa's line followed and Gyeoul and Minha were completely shocked. It could be with her voice or with her confidence... or maybe both. Junwan was next, singing cooly and with oozing charisma.

When it was Jeongwon's turn, his eyes landed on Gyeoul. He even looked more dashing in her eyes. He looked so happy while he beats the drums and sang his lines. Every time their eyes met, she feels like he's singing for her.

Minha stood when it was Seokhyeong's turn for her video. He just shyly glanced at the camera and slightly bowed his head while singing, feeling shy and nervous at the same time but this just made Minha think he's cuter than ever.

The song ended and they bowed at their audience. Minha clapped loudly and Gyeoul thanked them by bowing at the doctors.

"Gyosunim, you're all so good!" Minha said with eyes only for Seokhyeong.

Ikjun suddenly ran somewhere, probably to get some food. Junwan followed but he was answering someone's call with a huge smile the residents have never seen before while leaving. He's apparently not that evil-looking when outside.

"I'm glad the both of you can come. It's nice to see some audience from time to time." Songhwa handed them water. The two bowed to thank her.

Jeongwon sat beside Gyeoul while Seokhyeong was seating from the distance. He didn't seem like he's part of the conversation but he quietly listened.

"I'm so thankful Doctor Lee could invite us, Doctor Chae. It's quite refreshing to see all of you perform." Minha was chatting with Songhwa while Seokhyekng's occasional response. It's not that he's not interested. He's just really that quiet.

Jeongwon notices that Gyeoul is more quiet than usual. He can also sense that something is not right. He lightly tapped her legs, getting her attention while the rest converse. "Are you okay?"  
There was a short pause before she smiled and nodded which even made Jeongwon think that something is definitely up.

"Don't worry. Next time I'll come back here, I'll invite you two for a drink. Also Sunbin-ah!"  
"Drink? Drink? Invite me too!" Ikjun was back with a cake while Junwan brought foods too.  
Seonghwa rolled her eyes. Ikjun really has a talent with timings when it comes to party invitations, "I'm sorry, Ikjun. Only for us. Right, girls?"

"Yes, Gyosunim!"

"Doctor Chu Minha, did you forget how much fun with we had during our Tteokbokki parties?  
"Yah, Ikjun-ah, stop sticking your nose with everybody's business." Junwan's mouth was already full of sandwich. "Can we slice the cake? Who even bought this cake? What are we celebrating?"

Ikjun smacked the back of Junwan's head. "You're asking too many questions, you prick."  
"Doctor Chu, Doctor Jang, help yourself. Eat a lot." Seokhyeong calmly told the two while Junwan and Ikjun were arguing in the back.

Gyeoul sincerely smiled at Seokhyeong, "Thank you, Gyosunim."

The room was full of energy. It didn't felt like they were with their professors. It's like they were sharing a room with a group of friends.

Jeongwon, sensing that something is still not right, decided to leave early with Gyeoul. He just told them he'll go to Yangpyeong tomorrow which is true anyway. Minha came with them but Ikjun volunteered to drive her home so Gyeoul and Jeongwon can leave early... and alone.

Gyeoul was still silent. Although he can almost hear her thinking deeply. She smiles but he can see that she is just trying. It seems like something is bothering her and he wanted to know what it is. If she or they have a problem, he'd like to know because he's clueless whether or not something's wrong.

The drive to Gyeoul's apartment was quiet. Gyeoul was biting her lips while looking at the window. He just waited for her to say a word but she didn't so he just quietly drove her home. Maybe she needed the silence or space. He'll just ask later.

"Thank you, Gyosunim. Take care for tomorrow." She did not look at his direction and opened the car door.

Before she could leave, Jeongwon grabbed her hands which made her look at him. He suddenly noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. He could tell that she's about to cry. It was the same expression she had back then when she asked her not to leave.

Jeongwon immediately felt the gush of feelings particularly worry for her. "Gyeoul-ah, what's the problem?"

She looked down to avoid his gaze and a drop of tear fell from her face but she still didn't say anything, "Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me anything."

"Gyosunim..." she whispers, her voice almost inaudible. "Gyosunim, _eottoke_?"

_  
Gyeoul can't seem to stop crying. Tears are continuously falling from her eyes despite trying to stop it. Her head is full of thoughts but she could barely say any words. She kept her head low, trying to avoid Seokhyeong's gaze. He's a doctor but at that moment, he can't stop thinking he's Jeongwon's friends too and she admits that his opinion matters. He's one of Jeongwon's friends and they've been friends since they were young, of course, she's concerned about what he's thinking about her._

_"Gyosunim... Why am I crying again? I'm sorry, Gyousunim. I shouldn't be doing this." she said repeatedly while using the tissue to wipe her eyes. Seokhyeong handed her another one and when she looked at him to accept the tissue, an encouraging smile was on his face._

_"You are allowed to feel whatever you feel right now, Gyeoul-ssi. You must be thinking about a lot of things right now but take time to rest and think for now." She found herself listening and holding on to what Seokhyeong said. She can see why Minha likes him. He is very sincere with what he says. She knows he means all the words he says. "Can I say some words as Jeongwon's friend?"_

_She took one deep breath and forced a smile, "Yes, Gyosunim."_

_"Jeongwon... I know he'd be with you and will take care of you. Maybe you're scared right now and... you can tell him that. You are not alone, Gyeoul-ssi."  
_

"Hey..." Jeongwon's worries even grew. There was always that part of himself who feels sorry because of the things he wasn't able to do before. He knows he caused her pain and confusion more than she'd admit and now that he's not trying to hold back, he just wants to share whatever burden she feels. He cupped her face and now he can clearly see her eyes filled with tears, "What is it?" his voice was so soft and calming, even his light touch when he tried to wipe the tears in her cheeks.

"Gyosunim..." her voice cracked as she said that word, "I'm pregnant."


	7. at Gyeoul's

His mouth slightly parted and for a moment, he couldn't move. His hand on her face froze... it somehow felt heavy which is why he stopped touching her face.

Gyeoul's lips were shaking. She can't seem to control her emotions once again. The short moment of silence felt like forever for her. Different scenarios are already playing in her mind.

They never once initiated to talk about getting married, how much more about having kids.

It has only been months since they were together and there is still so much to learn about each other. This was a stage they thought were too early to discuss, even more, to experience.

Gyeoul's throat felt dry. Her hands instinctively landed on her still flat stomach. It was truly shocking news for her brain but her body seems to know more this time.

Jeongwon removed his hand from her face so he could touch her hands instead. "Can you... Can you repeat what you just said, Gyeoul-ah?"

"I'm pregnant," she tried to make her more audible. The first time, Jeongwon just thought he is hearing things but this time, he's sure that what he is hearing was right. "I... I wasn't sure at first. I was sure when I took the test several times but it still didn't feel real."

Jeongwon's grasped her hand tighter before removing his seatbelt and moved closer to kiss Gyeoul's trembling lips. Both his hands were on her face as he deepened the kiss, savoring the moment. "How about let's talk about it inside?"

It seems like both are still at loss for words as they ride the elevator. Both their hands though are clutched together. He can feel how cold hers feels. She must be really nervous.

Jeongwon on the other hand was quiet but took the elevator ride as a chance to think. It seems like words are not enough to express his emotions.

"Seat first," he told her and went to the kitchen to quickly grab a glass of water for her. He never thought this would happen which is why he wanted to be calm. He was sure of how he feels but he also thinks of what she could be feeling right now too. He handed her the glass. "Are you okay? Are both of you okay?"

_Both_ Jeongwon's voice echoed in Gyeoul's head. This relationship is full of unexpected which is why she keeps feeling everything is surreal. Her hands tightly clutched the glass before putting it on the table. Her throat didn't feel as dry as it did minutes ago. "After repeatedly seeing two lines, I still wanted confirmation... Which is why I asked Professor Yang for a favor."

"Did you get an ultrasound?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. It's still too early anyway." She was so scared to go to Seokhyeong but he was the first person that came to her mind. She has heard a lot of things about him from Minha. She wanted to be discreet but comfortable at the same time. She couldn't be any more thankful to Seokhyeong. He was very considerate and understanding. "Five weeks..." she added.

Jeongwon nodded, "Let's go together next time, okay?"

Gyeoul nodded but she just stared blankly at the wall. "I never thought about having a child. I'm not against it. I just... I just never thought of it."

Being with Jeongwon helped her gather her thoughts together. It's amazing how they are only talking for a few hours now but she is finally taking a few steps forward after being stuck.

"One of my worries is how will I be as a mother... I know I'm lacking in a lot of ways. Am I ready? Is it possible to be a good mom and a good doctor at the same time? What if I lose the baby? Am I going to be a bad one for thinking this way?" She felt vulnerable, opening up about her worries. Exciting scenarios have visited her imagination but what comes with it are scary ones too. It's not like daydreaming where she could only think of good things.

Jeongwon quietly listened. He fully understands her worries. Deep inside, he feels sorry that even if he tries his best, there are still things that he couldn't do for her. Both of their jobs are exhausting and demanding, a pregnancy on top of it will make it more challenging... mostly for her. He, however, is determined to stay with her and be with her. To do all he can do for the best of them, for the future of them three.

He kneeled in front of her just so their eyes could meet. There were worries and fears but as they look at each other eyes, both could finally see that they are in this together.

"We're having a baby," she whispered, for a moment dismissing what she said and thought of earlier and let that lone fact sink in. _They are having a baby._

Jeongwon smiled while his eyes glistened with both tears and joy. They have the future to figure things out together but that moment was for them to celebrate. "We're having a baby," he repeated.

**"Mom, I called** to tell you I'll be late today."

"Yah, I'm busy. Don't come here."

Jeongwon rolled his eyes at his mom's comment. For sure, she's not busy. He put the phone on loudspeak as he was also cooking breakfast for both of them or is it more appropriate to say for the three of them?

"I told you I'll go to the hospital next week right? We'll see each other on Wednesday anyway. Don't bother coming here. Just go somewhere else. I'd rather receive a call that you're going on a date." Rosa argued, completely clueless that he's spending the night at Gyeoul's apartment. She may sound cold and doesn't want to see his son but his best interest is what's in her mind. The good thing is, Jeongwon knows all this.

"Mom!"

Gyeoul entered the kitchen with eyes still squinting, adjusting to the brightness. He deliberately blocked the sunlight with the curtains before he lied on the bed with her. This way, she can have more sleep.

"Morning," he mouthed. Gyeoul smiled and was about to answer when she heard Rosa's voice on the phone.

"I just answered your call to tell you that I deposited the money you gave me. I don't need it, Jeongwon-ah."

He sighed, he saved it for her but Rosa just wouldn't take it. "Mom, just go on a trip somewhere."

"I have enough friends to have fun with my friends in our own country. You on the other hand don't have enough to buy a house. Son, I like that you are helpful but leave some for yourself, okay? You need to get married very soon too-"

Gyeoul regrets eavesdropping on their conversation. She awkwardly prepared the plates and set up the table when she saw that Jeongwon is almost finished cooking.

He immediately turned the speakerphone off and placed the phone on his right ear to hear the rest of Rosa's rants, "so I could see my grandchildren before I die. Jongsu keeps on sending me pictures of him with his grandchildren now that they are visiting him. He knows I don't have any but he keeps doing it. Ah, really annoying. "

He eyes Gyeoul who is already pinching the sides of the fried egg and eats it. She was quietly seated at the table. The soup and fried rice are in front of her too.

"Okay, Mom. I'll just stay here for now. See you on Wednesday..."

"Don't forget to bring Gyeoul, okay? Even if you don't I'd still make her come, you know that."

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Don't make her break-up with you."

He laughed which made Gyeoul look at his direction. He lifted his hands to tell her she can eat first. "Never."


	8. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Grattitude and happiness for new beginnings.  
> 

Jeongwon taps the steering wheel while a love song plays on the radio. He glanced at his watch, _ten more minutes_ , he thought while looking at Gyeoul peacefully sleeping on the passenger's seat.

Seems like ten minutes is not even enough time just for him to look at her. Her head is slightly tilting, giving Jeongwon just the perfect view. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life seeing this.

She stirred then slowly opened her eyes only to notice that they are already at Yulje's parking lot. She immediately sat properly and checked the surroundings again, "We're here already? Gyosunim, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're sleeping so peacefully. Besides, there's still a few minutes left." Gyeoul will be scrubbing in for a surgery later at 10 in the morning but she wanted to be early. "There's still ten minutes before seven."

Last night, they talked about their schedules on the phone so Jeongwon would know when to pick her up. That way, he'd also know how busy she'll be. He'll get her meals ready for her if she wouldn't have time to eat.

"Okay... I'll head first now," she smiled at him before heading in first.

These past few days, GS professors have been giving Jeongwon looks he could not decipher but Ikjun told him that words of him being Gyeoul's boyfriend has already reached their department and the professors are just waiting for him to come clean about it.

He doesn't mind at all telling them. So far, both Gyeoul and Jeongwon are doing well when it comes to separating work with dating. Gyeoul being far better than him if he would admit. Apart from the news of them dating, they have been keeping another secret. It would be too much for them for sure which is why they need time to prepare for now.

Jeongwon wants to share it as soon as possible. He knows how hard already things are for Gyeoul. It would be better if the other professors would be aware and more considerate for her, their precious hard-working chief resident who never complains.

Ikjun passed by riding his bicycle with his usual biking outfit. Jeongwon hurriedly leaves the car so he can walk with Ikjun.

"Oh, annyeong Doctor Garden," Ikjun removed his helmet and glasses then gave Jeongwon a teasing look, "Boyfriend look suits you. You are... sparkling today."

Jeongwon just gave him a look of disbelief. _What is he even talking about?_ Instead of replying at his usual teases, Jeongwon tried to keep his mouth shut this time. He's about to ask him a huge favor.He cleared his throat, and seriously asked "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Wow," They entered the hospital together. "I can hear the sound of someone asking for a favor already. Of course, jerk. I can listen to you."

Jeongwon is in his office waiting for Ikjun. He said he'll just grab a coffee after changing his clothes. He nervously held the cross in his bracelet, silently praying for help and guidance.

Ikjun is already wearing his coat with two coffees when he entered his office. "Can you lock the door?" he asked which is an unusual request.

Ikjun stopped his steps and held his coat acting all scared and nervous but is trying to stifle a laugh. "Yah, Ahn Jeongwon. Wh-what are-"

"Just shut up and lock the door I have something to tell you."Ikjun giggled and locked the door, "What is this serious matter you want to talk about that we really need to lock the door. Are we hiding from someone? Are you- don't tell me you did something wrong-"

"Gyeoul's manager, can you please shut your mouth for five minutes and listen to what I have to say, please."

Ikjun pursed his lips together, showing he would not say another word for only he knows when. He quietly sat on the bench and lifted his left hands, urging Jeongwon to speak.Jeongwon has thought about this... a lot. 

What he is about to do is not something Gyeoul knows and agreed to but for him is a necessary step he needed to take. "I can trust you right?"

Ikjun nodded, lips still pursed trying to act silly about the no-talking thing.

"I'll be asking your help as Gyeoul's manager again," his face is so serious that Ikjun can already sense the measure of their topic. He's still clueless but is starting to feel anxious.

"You're scaring me right now, Jeongwon. Of course, I'll remain as Gyeoul's manager. Why are you telling me this?"

"Just... Please take care of her. You know how sometimes she doesn't have time to take a minute to rest or eat. Just remind her. There'll be times when I'll be too busy or maybe there'll an emergency. At least I know someone is looking out for her."

"Why are you telling me to do these things I'm already doing? What... Wait- don't tell me," Ikjun covered his mouth with his two hands, disbelief is visible in his eyes, "is Gyeoul sick? How... How serious is it?"

"Yah, are you crazy?" Jeongwon screamed at his face, didn't see that reaction from Ikjun coming. This isn't heading to the direction he wanted. "Don't say things like that!"

"Don't blame me! You're dead serious and all that. What am I supposed to think? You even told me to lock the door what are we even trying to hide?" Ikjun is starting to get impatient and wants to know immediately what Jeongwon is really up to.

He inhaled then exhaled deeply, trying to gather his thoughts as he experiences this mix of emotions for the first time. Ikjun is surprisingly on top of the people he wanted to tell first too. He seems like the perfect person to confide to, he's in the same department, Gyeoul's friend and most of all, he's already a father. If someone would understand his worries, he'd be that person.

"What? Just tell me quickly Gyeoul's not sick. GS will fall!"

"She's not... and that is what I've been trying to say. She needs to be well and healthy-" Ikjun opened his mouth, about to say something, "and the baby too."

"Baby? What baby?" he suddenly stood but sat again, "What? Wait, wait, what?" He stared blankly at the wall for a couple of seconds while scratching his head in slow-motion. If this isn't a serious matter, Jeongwon would probably laugh hard at Ikjun's reaction who all of a sudden couldn't sit still again after processing the information. "Is... Are you telling me..."

Jeongwon nodded, "But let's keep this as a secret for now."

"Ahn Jeongwon!" he screamed so loud it was probably still audible in the next room, "How- but... _omo_ ," he slapped Jeongwon's arms. He didn't budge and it was Ikjun's fist that was hurt instead, "Ah, that hurts but," he proceeded to hug Jeongwon who was staying still knowingly he could never match Ikjun's energy, "Welcome to _Appa_ club! I'm so happy I can cry right now... really. Uju is finally going to have a playmate. For sure they will be BF! I'll teach Uju how to be a good _oppa_ or _hyung_!"

Jeongwon suddenly finds himself get excited with Ikjun. He's busy planning ahead and making things more comfortable for Gyeoul. He realized it's complicated, difficult, full of challenges but exciting too, very exciting.

He is starting to wonder what if they have a boy or a girl? He is already planning to search for names too and even borrowed books from Seokhyeong about pregnancies, and bought some non-medical books for dad-to-be and expecting parents. He keeps these on his drawer and during his free time, he makes sure to read even a few chapters. Maybe when Ikjun cools down, he can ask questions too. He's his only friend with a child after all.

"Congratulations, you scammer you are finally going to be a father. I can't wait to congratulate Gyeoul too. For sure she's already feeling varieties of emotion. Is she craving for anything in particular? How about morning or maybe whole day sickness? I haven't noticed her feel sick though... or is she just hiding it? How is she?"

"Breathe, you crazy. You sound like you're rapping right now. She's doing better. There's still a lot that we should know but we're starting the discussions. I can feel that it eases her worries when we talk."

"You're worried too, aren't you?"

"O," he nodded, feeling comfortable to talk to Ikjun, "You among all people know why. You've seen Gyeoul work hard. I wonder if now is the right time to have a kid. I'm just worried it will be too hard for her."

"I know. I've been in that position too but what I learned was you could never be perfectly ready to be a parent, Jeongwon-ah and that's completely normal," he patted Jeongwon's shoulders, "there will always be something to learn even when your son is six and this big," he started to describe Uju which made Jeongwon laugh, "but it's worth it."

**Rosa is busy arranging** the flowers she brought from Yangpyeong when Jeongwon entered. He looked restless but happiness is still evident in his eyes when he saw his mom.

" _Eomma!_ , how long have you been waiting here?" 

It is already seven in the afternoon and Rosa has probably been waiting for her son for hours. "How did your appointment go? Do you need-"

"Jeongwon-ah, son, stop worrying. Your mother is very healthy. There is no problem. It's just a routine check anyway," her eyes are focused on admiring the roses with shades of white, pink, and peach on top of Jeongwon's desk, "Pretty."

"Mom," he lightly tapped Rosa's shoulder which made her face his way. "Let's just wait for Gyeoul. She'll come here any minute now."

"Ah, no, no," she quickly grabbed her bag and the remaining flowers, "There's something I need to say to Jongsu first. You can head there at the restaurant first."

Before Jeongwon could even answer, Rosa already left the room. Whenever she does this, Jeongwon would always be left in confusion. His mom seems like always in a hurry for no reason.

Just like what he said earlier, it didn't take long before Gyeoul arrived. She's already in her casual clothes but in her hands are the flower he was sure Rosa brought with her awhile ago.

"Gyosunim..."

"Did my mom gave you those?"

She glanced at the flowers, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Yes," she smelled the flowers and just dismissed the shock she felt earlier when she bumped into Rosa in the hallways, "She looked so happy when she saw me. She gave me these flowers and even hugged me. Your mom is so cute, Gyosunim."

Jeongwon nodded in agreement and started to fix his things preparing to leave. 

"Okay, let's go now. You need to eat a lot."Jeongwon feeds Gyeoul a lot these days. She has always had a huge appetite but he's hopeful she wouldn't have to skip any meals.

"It's okay, Gyosunim. I'm not that hungry. Doctor Lee Ik-jun brought me snacks just a while ago."

"Oh, really?" he proceeds to act clueless about sharing Ikjun their secret and relieved at the same time, Ikjun is already starting his manager duties. He could trust him indeed.

He noticed the drawer where he kept his books. It was unlocked now, he must've forgotten to check earlier. He grabbed the keys and locked it before leaving his office.


	9. Clueless Gyeoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongwon is hiding things from Gyeoul again.

**Jeongwon took the chance** to order for the three of them so they could start dinner as soon as Rosa arrives. It was his mother who picked the place, insisting that she would pay for this nice meal, which is for this case, synonymous to expensive.

They were seated next to each other knowing that Rosa will take the seat on the opposite side.

While waiting, Gyeoul pouts as she starts to feel sleepy after scrubbing in a two-hour emergency surgery, her second surgery for the day. She leaned towards Jeongwon, resting her head on his shoulders. As she inhaled, she savored Jeongwon's smell. She has always loved his scent. It was masculine but sweet, not making her dizzy at all and even reminds her of garden smell which made her think that his name suits him well.

"Sleepy?" he gently caresses her pale cheeks.

"Not really..." she answered, still enjoying his smell, "Hmmm... I just like smelling you," she laughed at her comment. If they weren't in public, she'd love to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her head in his neck so she could smell him even more. This pregnancy has suddenly made her so clingy which makes her confused whether it's her own desire or just the hormones.

Someone was coming nearer as they heard the sound of footsteps. She immediately sat straight, knowing that it could be Jeongwon's mother.

"Oh, _eomma_!" she heard Jeongwon greet her mother but Gyeoul composed herself for a second. Thinking how can she cling onto Jeongwon when she knows Rosa would show up any minute.

When Rosa finally reached their table, Gyeoul immediately stood to greet her. She already met her a while ago but in that restaurant, she suddenly felt underdressed. As usual, Rosa dresses elegantly wearing a black and grey dress while she wears a plain white shirt.

" _Annyeong!_ Gyeoul-ah, don't bother standing up. Just sit there comfortably."

"Yes, ma'am- I mean... _eomoni_ ," she can't help but also smile warmly at Rosa. The way she looks at her, Gyeoul can't describe but it gives her this warm feeling as if she feels welcomed even if she has only met Jeongwon's mom only a few times. 

At their first meeting, she was sure Rosa's assumption was wrong. The last time they saw each other was at the cafeteria where she was stunned at how Rosa catches on things. Rosa has mentioned that Jeongwon is very transparent with how he feels. And now, all she could think of is what if Rosa knows something about her pregnancy? She's not ready to share the news yet.

Later, their food arrived and Gyeoul's eyes immediately focused on the juicy medium-rare steak. She gulped as she looked at the tender meat. The sandwich Ikjun bought for her was not enough as it turns out. Her throat already feels dry looking at it.

Jeongwon prayed for a moment but Gyeoul noticed that Rosa didn't. "Gyeoul-ah, eat a lot. We can order more-"

"Oh, _eomonie_ this is more than enough. Thank you for the meal," she shyly said before starting to eat.

Rosa was smiling as she also enjoyed her food. Her eyes stealing glances at his son and Gyeoul, but mostly on Gyeoul.

"Mom," Jeongwon noticed something "why are your eyes red?"

"Huh?" Rosa lightly tapped her eyes, "Ah, this is nothing. Something... a bug just suddenly went into my eyes. It was itching a while ago"

Although not buying her mom's excuse, he did not bother asking more questions. He looked at Gyeoul and smiled. For someone who's _not really hungry_ she's eating a lot, he thought.

"Uhm... _eomoni_ , thank you for the flowers earlier. They were really pretty." Gyeoul thanked her for the second time as she remembered the flowers she received earlier.

"You're welcome, Gyeoul-ah. I'll bring a lot next time."

"You must have lots of flowers in your garden, eomoni."

"Oh," Jeongwon answered before his mother could, "A lot. I'll bring you there when we're free."

Gyeoul smiled at Rosa instead of looking at Jeongwon. She's suddenly thinking if it's too early for her to visit his mom's place but she'd still gladly go there and when they do, she'll make sure to remind Jeongwon of that one time he lied at her about going to Yangpyeong just so he could reject her invitation for a meal. It;s fun teasing him from time to time. He gets all guilty and defensive but apologizes in the end.

"Jeongwon-ah, have you already met Gyeoul's parents?"

Jeongwon almost choked on his food as he was caught off-guard with his mother's question out of the blue. Gyeoul was about to take another bite but her hand holding the fork froze before the steak could reach her mouth. It was a question she didn't expect.

"Not yet, mom." he answered truthfully after taking a sip of water. "but I'm planning to meet them soon."

And that was an answer she did not expect. The thought of Jeongwon meeting her parents have not reached her mind yet. Her parents often traveled for business which is why they don't see each other often.

"They're still in Europe, right?" Jeongwon asked, looking at her direction.

Gyeoul is still left speechless wondering how Jeongwon knew when she hasn't told him that, "B-but Gyosunim, how did you know?"

"Your brother told me," he answers like as if nothing he said is shocking. For her though, all of this is new information.

She was about to ask Jeongwon something when Rosa asked her a question, "You have a brother, Gyeoul-ah?"

She slowly nods, "Yes, _eomoni _. A younger brother."__

__"He's a car dealer, mom. He helped me pick the car I just bought."_ _

__Gyeoul quickly glanced at Jeongwon. _Why is he not sharing these to me and just drops all this news now_ was all she could think of. Since when did they keep in touch? It hadn't crossed her mind. Yes, she mentioned it once or twice but did not think it was that big of a deal... not until now. Both Jeongwon and his brother did not tell her anything._ _

__Before having dinner, she was worried that her tongue would slip or maybe Jeongwon's and they'd accidentally tell Rosa about them expecting. She didn't want to share the news at that early stage because she knows about the chances of a miscarriage at the early stage of pregnancy._ _

__It would be nice to share this piece of news but she didn't want to keep anybody's hopes up just yet. To add to that, she's worried about how Rosa would react too. What would Rosa say if she finds out that they are already expecting when they are not even married yet? She can only assume Jeongwon's family is conservative knowing that all his sisters and brothers are priests and nuns. Ah, them too. What would be their first impression when they'll meet her? She's hoping for the best but couldn't help but also think of the worst._ _

__Tonight, it was the opposite of what she expected. It was her who was surprised by how much Jeongwon knows about her, about her family. She's already overwhelmed with this surge of emotions._ _

__In the beginning, she thought it's too early to involve any family member in their relationship. She met Rosa even before she confessed to Jeongwon which makes her an exception._ _

__Rosa held Gyeoul's hand. She looked at her lovingly like how a mother adores a daughter, even her eyes were sparkling, the same look Jeongwon has when he's happy, "You two... take care, okay?"_ _

__"Yes, eomoni," Gyeoul was reminded of the time Rosa held her hands when she Rosa at Yulje's garden. The bond that they share is something she couldn't describe but she cherishes._ _

__"You take care too, mom." Jeongwon wrapped her arms around Gyeoul. "We'll see you soon..."_ _

__"I'll cook a lot when you do. We'll celebrate in Yangpyeong."_ _

__**_Gyosunim, where are you?_** _ _

__It's her lunch break and Gyeoul couldn't help but glance at her phone every ten minutes just to see if Jeongwon would text._ _

__These past weeks, she's trying hard not to be clingy but Jeongwon is almost nowhere to be seen. They'd see each other at the hospital and sometimes, they'd spend the night together but he's usually out and he's not telling her where and why._ _

__"I know that look," Ikjun said while facing Minha but pointing at Gyeoul. He already finished lunch but is just spending his free time with Gyeoul and Minha. Also, he's appealing himself to Gyeoul just so she'd choose his surgery tomorrow. "You two fought didn't you?"_ _

__"No, it's not that, Gyosunim." she said. The other two were all ears, ready to listen for the rest of the story but it was the end of her sentence._ _

__Minha sighed, "You can share your problems with us, you know. What did Professor Ahn do to you? Did he break your heart again? I-"_ _

__"Yah, Doctor Chu Minha, shhh..." Ikjun stopped Minha. Thinking it could be related to Gyeoul's pregnancy, he chooses to play the role of Gyeoul's manager rather than an _inssa_ this time, "It's okay if you don't share it, Gyeoul-ah... Just know that-"_ _

__Her phone lit when a notification popped and in just a second, she immediately opened the message she just received, _The marathon is about to start, Gyeoul-ah. See you later.__ _

__She sighed. Ikjun can't help but notice Gyeoul's bothered look. He handed her an apple and a bottle of water, "Are you okay?"_ _

__"Is he avoiding me?" There are so many scenarios of what-ifs in her head that she already feels the need to tell someone about her worries. "I know he does."_ _

__"Jeongwonnie? The Jeongwon that I know?" Ikjun couldn't believe what Gyeoul said, "He's just busy, Gyeoul-ah. Don't overthink. Just eat this apple. That's impossible, trust me."_ _

__"He's not busy today though... He's attending that marathon in... Ah, I forgot the place."_ _

__"In Jongno?"_ _

__"Ah, right. That's what he said."_ _

__Ikjun smiled awkwardly. Guilt was on his face even when he did not say anything wrong. Gyeoul was suddenly suspicious, "Why, Gyosunim? Did he tell you something?"_ _

__"Huh? Uh..." Ikjun is contemplating whether or not he should tell her._ _

__Minha rolled her eyes, "Gyosunim, just tell us already. Is Ahn Jeongwon Gyosunim hiding anything? He is, isn't he?"_ _

__"No... I think?" Gyeoul was just silent, not even asking him questions. In her head, she's already thinking why Jeongwon is avoiding her, "But it was held yesterday. Jeongwon mentioned he couldn't come so he'll just donate money directly to the charity."_ _

__**The ride to Gyeoul's place** was quiet. Jeongwon tried making small talks but Gyeoul's answers were short and simple._ _

__She pretended to sleep half-way to her apartment. Jeongwon only woke her up when they arrived._ _

__She didn't say anything but Jeongwon followed her. He would usually ask for her permission if he would spend the night there but he's basically staying there already. When they leave the hospital together, they'd most of the time spend the night together at her place._ _

__After changing her clothes, Gyeoul went straight to the bedroom. She hugged the pillow thinking about Jeongwon's lie. She hates this feeling. It's that same feeling when she got rejected and he told her he has to go to Yangpyeong even when he didn't._ _

__It's not just about today but today was the breaking point. He didn't have to tell her his every move but he's intentionally hiding things from her and she can see it. She thought she's being paranoid whenever he walks out to answer a call or that one time he said he had surgery when he didn't._ _

__She can listen to whatever he has to say. They're in this together and she hates that she's being petty about little lies but she can't help it._ _

__She heard the door opened when he entered. Jeongwon joins her in the bed and wrapped her arms around her waist, caressing her tummy while Gyeoul's back is facing him._ _

__"Hey..."_ _

__She wants to face him and hug him like she usually does but she's still feeling bad about being lied on. She stayed still and quiet._ _

__"Are you asleep?" she again didn't answer but tightened her embrace on the pillow. He made her rest her head on his arms which made Gyeoul lie on her back. She didn't say anything but Jeongwon could now see the disappointed and sad look on her face. "Hey..." his worried voice was so soothing but she didn't want to give in just yet so she looked away, avoiding his gaze._ _

__He opted to move so his face is now level with her still flat tummy, "Baby, is mommy angry?"_ _

__This was the first time he spoke to their unborn child. Something about it made her feel excited even when they both know the baby can't hear them yet. It's like being reminded that it's not a dream but a sweet reality._ _

__She placed her hand on her stomach. She can feel her body changing but it's not that drastic. However, she knows her life is about to change._ _

__He places his hand on top of hers, "I'm sorry I lied." he finally admits, feeling guilty that he got caught. Gyeoul is still not saying anything but she lets him rest his hand on top of hers._ _

__She wanted to hear why he lied. Is lying really necessary in this relationship?_ _

__He held her hand tighter. "I love you," he says and when Gyeoul turned to finally face him, he finds his eyes locked on her. He was staring at her intently she almost feels like melting with his deep longing stare, It sounded like a very inviting invitation. He held and kissed the back of her hand before kissing her stomach, "I was looking for a place we could call home. Gyeoul-ah... let's live together?"_ _


	10. Unexpected Guest

**She can't help but look at him wide-eyed.** She blinked and blinked again but Jeongown has yet to say anything about them living together being a joke. 

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked even when what he said was already clear but she just wanted to make sure she is not hearing things.

Jeongwon sat on the corner of the bed, his hands clasped together. This isn't just something that popped into his mind. He has given so much thought about this matter. It wasn't because he's not sure about Gyeoul. He wanted to do this because he's sure of her.

He knows he'll be staying. Italy is no longer in the picture. He knows he'll be staying with her too. When he thought of finding a place to live, he wasn't thinking of a bachelor's pad or an apartment for one. Jeongwon wanted a place where he and Gyeoul can rest well, where there'd be enough space for kids, where Rosa could hang-out with their family whenever she wants to, where he could invite the rest of the squad. 

"I talked to someone in the real-estate business and looked at some places myself too but of course, I have not made any final decisions yet."

Gyeoul also sat beside Jeongwon. Tears are starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't even sure why but she wanted to cry. "Really?"

He nodded, "I can't stay homeless forever, you know," he laughed at his own joke which was partly true, "and Gyeoul-ah... home is not home without you. I'm just sorry I didn't tell you this first."

"A single floor or two-floors."

"Huh?"

"Three bedrooms, one for us and then another one for the baby. I never dreamt of a huge mansion. I'd like to have a simple and cozy place I can call home."

Although still processing what Gyeoul is saying, he took mental notes of everything Gyeoul just said. His smile widened when he was sure that she's on the same page.

"But Gyosunim... Do we even have the money for this? Ah... money. That's also something we need to be ready. I am aware of where your money goes. If we're going to live in a house or maybe let's just temporarily-"

"Yah," she laughed as soon as he stopped her rants about finances. Gyeoul is aware of where Jeongwon's money goes.

Him, being a noblesse oblige is one of the traits she accepted and loved but they never tackled about finances. She mentally computed the amount of money she has saved in the bank, she's never the type to splurge so what she has is already worth a fortune. They have to think about the kid too. Parenthood is a new aspect in their lives but she knows it's no cheap.

"This is also one of the reasons why I didn't tell you first. I want to make sure I'm ready financially. Stop worrying about these things first. I have my ways and I'll find one even when there's none."

She laughed hearing this side of Jeongwon. He's a chaebol but he never acted like one... except tonight. "Times like this... I'm reminded that you're a chaebol." Jeongwon proudly smiled, not really expecting he'd also use the chaebol title ever. "a penniless chaebol," she joked again. Her worries earlier totally fading in through the thin air. "Kidding aside, Gyosunim, this isn't something that you should worry on your own. I love that you help others with your hard-earned money. Just know that I'm willing to help in any way I can." 

She doesn't mind having problems. Gyeoul knows troubles and unexpected situations will always be a part of their lives but if it's about the two, and now three, she believes they should be facing challenges together.

She leaned on his shoulder and clung onto him. Finally, she can do this now.

**_'I just arrived at the airport. I'll text you when the plane lands. You take care. Love you and baby too.'_ **

Although she'd surely miss Jeongwon for the one week that he'll be gone for a symposium he has to attend, Gyeoul can't help but smile at his boyfriend's sweetness.

She placed the phone in her pocket ready to start her duty. All she could think of get excited for the house hunting they planned to begin as soon as Jeongwon comes back.

Their progress may be fast-paced but she's glad that things are in order. Once they are settled as a couple and could start their lives as a family, they can finally let other people in so they wouldn't have to keep secrets anymore.

_Let's wait a bit more, baby._ Gyeoul thought. She has developed this habit of relaying mental messages to their unborn child. This is probably why they say the bond between a mother and her child will always be different. She can already feel their connection. A girl or boy, she doesn't mind as long as the baby is healthy. For now, she has to work hard but also keeping her health in check.

She pressed the down button on the elevator. Her day is just starting but she's excited for it to end already.

She placed her hand on the pocket, feeling chills and cold when she noticed a man wearing a mask on the back corner of the elevator.

4... 5... 6...

Why does it take so long to reach the eighth floor?

As soon as the door slid opened, Gyeoul went out. Thankful that she didn't have to share the space with that creepy man. She can see his reflection staring at her and it's enough to give her a quick but intense scare.

" _Seonsaengnim_..." She stopped on her tracks when she heard someone from behind. She slowly turned only to see the man from the elevator earlier "Do you remember me?" she was unconsciously moving backward while staring at him. Her heartbeat rapidly beating sensing danger at her situation, "Cause I couldn't forget you. You, that other doctor, that teacher, everyone who made my life a living hell."

She looked anywhere but there was no one around. She remembers where she has seen the man before. She ran as fast as she can but before she could even go far, that kid's abusive father grabbed her hand. She was about to scream when the man covered her mouth. She tried to fight back but the man's weight made her fall hard on the floor.

"All I could think of was revenge to everyone... everyone whose indebted to me," he says, his other hand grasping her tightly she can already feel the pain. "You, you bitch-"

Before the man could finish what he's saying, Doctor Ahn Chihong appeared and threw the man a strong punch. He immediately dropped to the ground and before the guy could make another move, Chihong kicked him hard and trapped him, holding both his hands on his back.

"Doctor Jang, are you alright?"

Gyeoul has always been fearless. She's not afraid to fight back or throw her life in danger but that moment, she couldn't almost breathe as fear invaded her system.

She was gasping for air as she remained seated.

"D-doctor Jang, you're bleeding."

It was that moment when adrenaline could no longer cover the pain she feels on her abdomen. Her hands immediately went to her belly.

Chihong, getting the idea immediately carried Gyeoul to the emergency room.


	11. The Aftermath

**No sound can be heard from Jeongwon's office** but Gyeoul could almost hear everybody's thoughts. She doesn't know if it's from the people she knew was eyeing her earlier or if she's drowning in her own sea of thoughts.

She tightly grasped her water bottle as she thinks of the what-ifs. Losing the baby is something she can avoid but could never eradicate and multiple factors that could lead to a miscarriage but the thought of it was enough to make her cry.

Ikjun pats Gyeoul's shoulders thinking how nervous she must have been. "It's okay now, Gyeoul. You are safe now... You and the baby."

The shock is still evident in Gyeoul's face. She tries to hide it with a nonchalant expression but Ikjun knows better. The whole time Seokhyeong was checking her condition through ultrasound and some test, she was still processing what just happened and worse, thinking about what could happen.

Gyeoul finally heard the sound of her baby's heartbeat and that was what brought her to reality. Words are not enough to describe the surge of relief she felt that moment. As a doctor, she knew bleeding could happen. Seokhyeong explained in detail that it was not related to the fall or the abuser incident so she didn't have to stress herself over something that was thankfully prevented. For Gyeoul, it was a miracle. It was a miracle that Chihong came at the right time to stop that man from whatever wicked thing he may have planned. For that, she's forever thankful.

She wanted a time to breathe which is why she's staying at Jeongwon's office for now as per Ikjun's suggestion which made her think why is he not suspicious or surprised at all with all these happenings? "Gyosunim, did Jeongwon tell you?"

He nodded, "I was so happy when he told me,Gyeoul-ah. Surprised, too! As expected, Jeongwon chose the right man to share the news. He made the right choice to tell it to me first." Ikjun's eyes were sparkling while he tells her this cheerfully, trying to ease what's left of Gyeoul's worries.

Ikjun already called Jeongwon. He knows he should not be the one telling him about this news but for this current situation, he thought he's the best person to tell him. Before Jeongwon left too, he promised to share any news and problems.

Ikjun waited for everything to be okay before telling him. After Gyeoul's check-up and confirming that the abuser is arrested, he told Jeongwon the news adding that he does not have to worry anymore because everything is okay.

Ikjun is sure that Jeongwon is dying to come back here even when his plane just landed. Worry was evident in his tone.

"Of course, he made the right choice of staying here and staying with you."

Gyeoul smiled at Ikjun's sincerity. He is just the type of man who is hard to hate. Him, being an _inssa_ can at times be annoying but he means what he says and the care he shows for his friends is authentic. "Thank you, Gyosunim. I'm fine now... You can-"

Gyeoul's phone rang. She hesitated about answering it but Ikjun nodded, reassuring him that it's okay, even when she doesn't know why.

"Are you okay?"

Gyeoul can hear Jeongwon's deep breaths. He sounded exhausted for some reason, "Oh... I'm fine now. I- We're okay. You don't have to worry, Gyosunim."

"Really? I'm still at the airport. I've been trying to book a flight to go back there for almost two hours now but-"

"Gyosunim... You don't have too!" she quickly interjected. "Please, don't worry. The worst part was over. I assure you, I'm fine now."

Although she wants to feel the security Jeongwon's embrace makes her feel, she can't just ask for him to go home. She understands for they share the same job.

"I promise to call you when anything happens, okay? You don't have to come here for now. Everything's okay."

She heard Jeongwon's sigh on the other line. She understands the frustration he must've been feeling but at this moment, work comes first. "Okay, fine. I'll probably have to cut this trip short and see if I can go home in three days," he said, finally giving up, "But if anything comes up, you can call Ikjun or Seokhyeong first. They are at least closer to you. Ikjun told me you can rest for today, so rest, okay?"

"Okay. I will."

"You rest there now. I'll just fix the schedule here. I'm sorry I'm not there with you right now but I'll see what I can do. Bye. Love you."

Gyeoul's cheeks suddenly felt hot as she sees Ikjun trying to eavesdrop but probably hears nothing, "Uhm... Me too. Take care."

**"Oh, _eo-eomoni_."**

Gyeoul could not hide the shock in her face after seeing Rosa in front of her door. She looked worried and unlike her usual outfits, she looked less prepared now.

"Are you okay, Gyeoul? Jeongwon told me about what happened. I was so worried."

"Uh, yes _eomoni_. Please, come inside first."

Rosa hurriedly went there as soon as Jeongwon ended the call. Her son is so worried and feels sorry this happened when he's not around which is why, even when it would cause a slight hassle, he called Rosa. "I wasn't in my right mind when I was on my way here so I was not able to bring anything except for this food I bought. You need to eat a lot. You might be starving."

Gyeoul was feeling embarrassed that Rosa drove to her apartment. " _Eomoni_ , I'm sorry for worrying you"

"Shh... Don't mention it. There's absolutely nothing you need to be sorry about."

Gyeoul was not expecting any guest which is why she got conscious when she saw some untidy areas and a few unwashed dishes.

Rosa scanned her eyes around the apartment. Truthfully unbothered with the mess Gyeoul is thinking. She notices the subtle traces of Jeongwon in there though which made her think that her son must've spent a lot of time there. Like the few men's shoes which she recognized as Jeongwon's style, the drum sticks on top of the cabinet. What caught her attention was a picture of Jeongwon and Gyeoul together. Jeongwon was all smiles for the camera while wrapping her arms around Gyeoul who seemed to be shy for the lens so she closed her eyes, scrunching her nose as she smiles while leaning on his chest.

Rosa knew this is the life which suits Jeongwon best. It wasn't because she was thinking of her own sake but for Jeongwon's happiness. She was right indeed for she can see his son's brightest smile when she is with Gyeoul.

" _Eomoni_ , you- Jeongwon probably told you about... I'm sorry, eomoni... I'm reallly sorry-"

" _Omo_ , dear, there's no reason for you to apologize and you owe me no explanation," Gyeoul's head was slightly bowing, still apologetic about what happened so Rosa held her cold hands. "I've known for a while now and all that I'm feeling is nothing but happiness for you."

"B-but eomoni, how did-"

**After her check-up,** Rosa received a text from Jeongwon telling him that she might need to wait for a little while. She was about to check on her good friend Jongsu when she remembered the roses she left on his office a while ago.

She likes bringing Jeongwon flowers. His name means garden after all. His _maknae_ , like how flowers are affected by the weather, is someone who is easily swayed by emotions, even if those aren't his. Him being empathetic can be both a gift and a burden at the same time. She has always been protective of her precious _maknae._

As a mother who wishes nothing but pure happiness for her son, Rosa is very happy to see his son experience the love he has now for a very special woman. She reserved some of the roses as she reminds herself to give those to Gyeoul.

She arranged the roses she brought and placed the vase right beside Mary.

Rosa is a believer of a higher being but she herself is not a devoted catholic which is why she sometimes wonders how come she ended up with four kids as priests and nuns.

She opened Jeongwon's drawers to see if he still keeps his rosaries and bibles but ended up finding piles of books instead, totally unarranged. She usually arranges things for Jeongwon but when she was about to do it, it was impossible to ignore what the book was all about.

_Your Pregnancy for the Father-to-Be: Everything Dads Need to Know about Pregnancy, Childbirth and Getting Ready for a New Baby_

_Case Files Obstetrics and Gynecology_

_Handbook of Obstetrics and Gynecology_

_The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips, and Advice for Dads-to-be_

These are some of the books she saw. She scanned through everything, reading every book title more than twice. Everything is about pregnancy. Her eyes started to well as Rosa placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. It could be false but she wanted to believe that what she is thinking is right.

She was completely taken aback with this possibility but in Rosa's mind, it was already true. There's no other explanation or maybe it was just her not accepting any other explanation. It's like an automatic reaction, she is immediately thinking of having grandchildren... precious grandchildren she will definitely spoil.

Even if she wanted to confirm this herself, she respected Jeongwon and Gyeoul's plans. If she could handle the possibility of not having any grandchildren, she can definitely handle waiting and giving the couple time to adjust or plan... whatever they do.

Her tears couldn't wait though. She wanted to scream in joy and invite all her family and friends just to share this piece of news but for that moment, she settled with having the chairman beside her while celebrating.

Jongsu was eyeing Rosa suspiciously. He knows Rosa discovered something big but she wouldn't share anything. "Rosa, if you want to cry, cry. If you want to smile, smile. Your face, that reaction... it scares me."

She was too pre-occupied with joy to fight with Jongsu. She wiped her happy tears instead and smiled at him. Her heart is singing with joy, she thought she could die of happiness any moment, "Jongsu-yah, I could finally say without any hesitation... I am happy.

**Rosa hugged Gyeoul tightly.** "Jeongwon never asks for my help but my poor son is feeling helpless that he can't be with you right now. I am glad he called me. In my heart, I am already considering you as my daughter so thank you for being safe, Gyeoul-ah."


	12. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shine without the sparkle.

It has been a while since Minha begged for Gyeoul to join her for a girl's night out. Minha is already starting to play the _being in a relationship changed you_ card which was partly true. There is too much in her mind that she forgets she has Minha who she can celebrate with or cry with.

Jeongwon ended up completing the symposium after giving him reassurance that she is and will be perfectly fine. It will be his last day overseas and she is already too excited to see him again. They only exchange text every now and then since they almost can't keep up with each other's schedule. She badly wants to hear his voice and already misses snuggling with him whenever she would go to sleep. Work is keeping her busy and distracted at the same time.

Gyeoul's phone started to ring. She placed her bag in the locker before she answered the call, "Oh, Doctor Chu."

"We're good to go tonight, right? Right?" Minha's pitch is higher than usual, obviously looking forward to hanging out with her.

"Yes. I'm actually about to change now. See you."

**Gyeoul handed Minha** another tissue as she continued to bawl her eyes out. Gyeoul mistook tonight as a girls night out when Minha just actually wanted to cry... hard.

"Why? Why does his ex-wife keep appearing? Why?"

Miha was all smiles when they had dinner, too cheerful to be true. Her poor friend was enumerating wonderful things that happened today for her but it was her way of trying to forget the phone call she overheard of Seokhyeong telling his ex-wife he'd see her later because of reasons she could only assume and assume she surely did.

She invited Gyeoul for a sleep-over which she agreed because of how Minha looked. She was smiling and pleading but her eyes looked like crying anytime.

"Why does he have to give me that damn sweet smile whenever I'd give him cookies and coffee? Why does he keep giving me take-out foods when I'm on my night shift but avoids my meal invitations, it's so damn confusing!" she gulped the can of beer. "How does it feel like, Gyeoul-ah?"

"Huh?" Gyeoul asked, confused at the sudden question.

"How does it feel like to have a boyfriend. It's been so long since I had one, please remind me how love feels like."

Gyeoul smiled awkwardly as she hid some of the beer cans under the table after noticing Minha is already tipsy.

"Don't be shy," Minha cupped Gyeoul's cheeks, "Cute. Love makes you look cute. I look..." her lips start to shake, she's about to cry again, "I look old and lonely." Minha opened the can of beer in front of Gyeoul and then opened another one, her fifth can. "For your love life, for my life. Cheers!"

She handed Gyeoul the can and she accepted it but did not take a sip. Minha noticed that her friend is not drinking anything, "Yah, cheater! You are supposed to drink when your friend feels sad."

"We can't have hang-over at the same time, Minha. I'll have to pass now," Gyeoul said as an excuse. She notices that she has become a better liar now. All these secrets are making her better at lying.

Minha pouted, "We drink together all the time Gyeoul-ah. What hang-over are you talking about? You should have at least one can. You are the one who keeps buying me drink" she smiled and gave her own beer this time, "this time, it's my treat."

Gyeoul accepted it but put it aside, "I can't Minha. I'm pregnant," she said casually as if it's nothing big.

Tipsy Minha felt like ten buckets of cold water were thrown at her face. Her eyes widened, now dizzy but aware.

"Only a few people know for now but we'll tell everyone soon... after the third trimester. Don't be surprised when you see for a check-up."

Minha covered her slightly parted mouth and stood up, "There's a baby inside you right now," was all she managed to say. She was used to be the one sharing the news as a resident often facing pregnant women but she is not used to be receiving the news. She immediately forgot all her rants and problems with Seokhyeong. "Oh my gosh."

There was a moment of silence between them. Gyeoul was waiting for Minha's next words while Minha was still sobering up.

As soon as she felt better, she removed all the cans of beer in the table, "No drinking. No drinking." she said, panicking a little. She hugged Gyeoul tightly after, "I'm so excited for you."

"Thank you," Gyeoul replied. Hugging Minha back. "I was worried but I'm excited now too."

"I can't wait for your baby shower-"

"Actually, Minha-ya, I don't plan-"

"-because I'm totally giving you one!"

**" _Eottoke_ "** Gyeoul tried to button her pants. She can still wear it but her bump is growing and she's feeling uncomfortable with wearing jeans. She never thought of going shopping but she might need it soon, real soon.

A deep sigh escaped her lips and gave up the idea of wearing pants. This day has finally come. She undressed and put on the robe as she continued to look for something to wear.

She was never the type to wear dresses. Before she was too conscious to wear one and it's better to repeatedly wear the same basic clothing rather than own a lot of one-pieces. It's easier and more practical to choose what to wear when you have a basic and consistent wardrobe based on the seasons but that's not the case now anymore.

Jeongwon entered her room when he noticed that it took her longer than usual to prepare. "Gyeoul-ah?"

She was pouting while looking at her clothes, not giving attention to Jeongwon. She found a dress her mom gave her which she never thought of wearing thinking it's not her style. It was a knee-length white dress, plain but has this over-sized look she knows will suit her growing bump.

" _Oppa,_ " Gyeoul was quite used to calling him this now. They've been together a lot as time pass by. She often calls him _Gyosunim_ but on a normal day like today, she finds no trouble with calling him comfortably. "Is... Is it too obvious now?" She placed her hands on her tummy to let him see the bump. "My pants... it's too tight."

Jeongwon's face lightened as he walked towards her. "Yes," he knelt with his left knee so he could face her stomach, "You're excited to let everyone know about you, aren't you?" Gyeoul would always laugh whenever he does this. He loves holding her belly and talking to it too.

"You can wait outside. I'll just change."

"I can wait for you here." he gave him a teasing look which made Gyeoul glare at him. He didn't even say a word and just walked out of the room, smiling.

Jeongwon was busy messaging with his friends on their group chat while waiting. Ikjun is inviting everyone for a karaoke night. Songhwa was the first to say yes but the rest of them was unavailable. After their exchange of excuses, Songhwa ended up backing out at the end too. Ikjun has been typing for minutes now but in the end, all he replied was a simple _okay_. He has been suspicious for these two but whatever issues they have, it's for them to discuss. He can only be there as a friend but not really to meddle.

When the door of her room opened, it was like a scene in the movie. She looked uncomfortable since she's not used to what she's wearing but undeniably gorgeous. Jeongwon could hear his own heart pounding fast as she looks at the woman in front of her. "Beautiful."

She just combed her hair and let it down. Like every other day, she did not wear make-up but hid her slightly pale lips with a light pink shade of lipstick. For Jeongwon, her looks may change but in whatever piece of clothing she wore, she'd always be that one simply gorgeous woman who introduced another form of happiness he never could've known he needed.

"Ah, wait." Jeongwon grabbed his phone and opened the camera. Gyeoul, knowing that he's about to take a picture of her automatically avoided the lense. "Gyeoul-ah, look here for a moment."

As if it has become a habit, she caressed her stomach before shyly looking at the camera. Her hands are clasped together as she smiled for a moment. "Nine weeks," Jeongwon said happily before taking the picture.

She looked at the view from the car window. This is actually the first time that she'll be able to visit Jeongwon's mother. They've been too busy these past few weeks and even if one of them is not, the other one still could not go.

Rosa is very generous with her time though. She goes to Yulje almost every week. Usually, she just hangs out with the chairman but she always makes sure to drop by Gyeoul and Jeongwon. They just usually have a short exchange of conversation, just asking how each other are. Rosa brings her something every week too, it could be side dishes, flowers, or food she cooks from Yangpyeong. She's quite shy to accept her gifts but has always been thankful Rosa already treats her like her own.

Jeongwon, who finally had the chance to meet Gyeoul's parents over a video call felt the same too. Contrary to what he was expecting, both her parents are actually cheerful and warm people.

" _Omo, omo!_ " Rosa could not even wait for them to knock at the door. As soon as she heard the car engine, she came rushing through the front door.

Jeongwon brought fruits and food for his mother. Gyeoul headed first to Rosa who welcomed her with an embrace.

"It's already showing. _uri_ Baby Ahn is growing fast."

When they entered Rosa's cozy home, the first thing they noticed was the smell coming from the kitchen. When they looked at the dining table, Jeongwon and Gyeoul were surprised with the feast on the table. It was definitely not food for just three, or even four when you include their baby.

"Just seat there, you two. I'm almost done. Just this one dish."

Rosa hurriedly came back to the kitchen. "Ah, Jeongwon-ah, _maknae_!" she screamed from the kitchen. Jeongwon was about to seat in the sofa with Gyeoul but went to see why his mom was calling instead, "I ran out of sesame oil and eggs. Can you quickly buy some for me at that grocery store nearby?"

"Ah, oh, sure mom."

Gyeoul nodded to Jeongwon who is about to go out. While she was seating there alone in the living room, she grabbed the opportunity to scan the house. It was easy to spot the family picture Rosa displayed. The five children were present, three of them with a conservative smile on their faces while Jeongwon and what looked like the eldest son were smiling from ear to ear. Jeongwon's eyes were barely visible while he stands behind Rosa, his hands on her mother's back.

Yangpyeong is such a lovely place. Rosa's house is the epitome of peace. It is not a big mansion but she feels like she's in a big place as Gyeoul sees the green sceneries from the outside. The flowers peeking through the window and the traces of hanging plants just below the roof made her feel like she's one with nature. It's quiet there, only hearing the soft whisper of the breeze and the sound from the kitchen. Home, this place definitely feels like one.

Gyeoul was brought back to her senses when Rosa placed the japchae in the table. She gave Rosa a smile even when she was confused, Jeongwon has not yet arrived though? Why is Rosa already done cooking?

"Wait here for a second, dear." she raised her hands, signaling Gyeoul to stay there as Rosa disappeared in her eyes.

"Gyeoul-ah." Rosa came out of the room with her hands in her back.

"Y-yes, _eomoni?_." She didn't know what to anticipate which is why she feels nervous. She finds herself wishing that Jeongwon would walk into the door any moment to hold her hands or even just seat by her side.

There was no doubt in her heart that Rosa is treating her like a daughter. The care and admiration she showers her is enough to prove that. There's no question. This could be why she's conscious, overwhelmed by how Rosa treats her even if they didn't choose the traditional path of relationship, marriage, and then, baby.

"My husband gave this to me the night before we got married," Gyeoul's eyes turned towards Rosa's hands where she holds a small velvet box. "He was never the type to make promises but that night..." a sweet smile was pasted on Rosa's lips as she reminisces the memories of her past. "That night, he promised to build a life with me. He promised me a family."

The box opened and a pair of gold jewelry came into view.

_Beautiful._ Gyeoul thought as she looked closely.

It managed to look expensive without being extravagant. The few scratches of the gold earrings became proof of its age, giving authenticity to its vintage look. In the center lies a pearl which she thinks would look beautiful when worn. It would suit a simple beauty, giving the shine without the sparkle.

"And now, I want to give this to you. I'm sure my husband would want that too," Rosa placed the still open box her hands. "Gyeoul, welcome to the family."


	13. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one step ahead.

As soon as everybody became aware of her pregnancy, her belly grew bigger faster than she could imagine. Gyeoul is just thankful that the new residents are making the work bearable for her as she plans to only take leave when she’ll be close to giving birth.

She caressed her tummy as she took her time to seat on the chair. It's already 10:30 in the evening. She'd love to share the dinner she prepared for her and Jeongwon together but she didn't want to end up starving so she ate a plateful of pasta earlier and plans to maybe just seat with him later and listen to his day since hers is just boring as she spent the whole day at home.

_11:30_. There was still no sign of Jeongwon. Gyeoul didn't want to disturb him by sending him a text or calling him so she decided to wait for him in the living room instead.

The food may need re-heating later. She started to put the others in the fridge and cover the rest. Instead of sleeping in the bedroom, she grabbed a blanket tiptoeing and turning sideways avoiding the piles and piles of boxes, and lied at the sofa where she could easily wake up in case he arrives later.

"Gyeoul... Gyeoul-ah."

She stirred as she attempted to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Jeongwon's face which made her smile, "Hi. You just arrived?"

"You should sleep in the bedroom," he helped her seat before leaning towards her to kiss her cheeks and her lips a light peck, "I'm sorry. I was late for your birthday. I'm sorry." He proceeds to give her tummy a kiss too as he usually does whenever he arrives later than her, greeting the baby hi.

"It's okay. I know there was an emergency."

"Happy belated birthday."

"Thank you. Did you eat yet? I'll just-"

"No. I already disturbed your sleep. You should go to the bedroom now and sleep."

Jeongwon felt even more guilty seeing the food Gyeoul prepared. He wanted to cook for her himself but he was needed at the hospital for a surgery which was followed by another emergency surgery.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the piles and piles of boxes. Baekho, Gyeoul’s brother messaged him that he helped Gyeoul pack most of her stuff at the apartment before they move to their new home.

He was booked and busy yet, Jeongwon feels like he has not done enough.

Gyeoul walked into the kitchen and all he could think of was he really loves times like this, having the chance to steal a few seconds of glancing at her, seeing her wear his shirts is just an added bonus. Instead of buying new clothes, she's more comfortable wearing those. She just ends up wearing whatever Jeongwon left at her apartment.

Her hair slightly messy and eyes are asking for sleep yet there was full of admiration with the way he was looking at her.

"I'll sleep later, Oppa." she said before Jeongwon could even say anything. "How does it taste?"

"Good."

"Liar," Gyeoul stood up and grabbed a slice of the cake her brother gave her earlier. It was a plain white cake with edible flowers on top. His brother, unlike her, have no problem with showing affection towards her. Even if he's her younger brother, he has always been there silently and always willing to protect her. "You don't seem to like what you are eating."

"Gyeoul-ah, it's delicious," he simply said and she cannot think of anything to say to him anymore. After a few seconds of silence, Jeongwon sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's just that... I feel like I've been too busy lately and that I am not spending enough time with you or preparing for-"

"Oppa..." with the slight touch of her hands, the tension on his eased down. Gyeoul knows Jeongwon has been struggling lately. A huge part of his life revolves around helping others to the point of forgetting his own self but now, she knows he is trying to find the balance... Struggling but trying. "I understand."

"I could've at least help you with the packing."

"It's okay. Besides, Baekho was the one who insisted to help. He was too bored on his day-off."

"I didn't even buy a gift for you. I should've but-"

A part of Gyeoul wants to laugh at Jeongwon with his silly worries. She can act angry or sulky because he forgot to give a gift for her, maybe even bring up that time he forgot to celebrate their hundredth day together because he did not notice the date but she can't, because she understands. She understands that he couldn't give him everything and she is not asking for him to give her the world too.

She wants to be someone who would occasionally appear in his dreams, someone who he would remember from time to time, someone who could bring a smile on his lips, someone he would miss, someone who he would look forward to seeing when he goes home. Someone who would be, starting from then and forward, a part of his life.

"You can just accept this then," Gyeoul placed a ring on the table. She could not look straight at his eyes for a long time, just like when he asked him for a meal or at that time she confessed to him. She knows that men usually take this step in the relationship but she didn't mind which has always been the case for them.

The wooden ring with two thin layers gold and what was said was from antlers in the middle, Gyeoul personally picked for Jeongwon, thinking it would suit him best seats on top of the table. Right beside it is her hand, shaking slightly because of nervousness. She's hoping and positively thinking he'd say yes but there are some negative thoughts she can not just shake off. Not looking at his eyes or his expression is just making the anticipation greater. Her confidence slowly fading second by second as time pass.

Her eyes were staring at his hands, now placed beside hers, holding a ring with a design she has never seen before. The slim gold band was with a blue rock that quickly grabbed her attention, it was raw and eye-catching in its unique way.

"I wasn't able to buy a gift but I've had this with me for a while now," she looked up at Jeongwon who looks at her lovingly with teary eyes. "Even with proposing, you're still a step ahead of me."


	14. Truth, Treasure, and Love

"Oh, _annyeong!_ " Songhwa, together with Ikjun and Uju arrived.

This is actually the first time for the band to practice somewhere else since they performed again at Seokhyeong's basement.

Uju ran around the lawn as Ikjun chased him. The house Jeongwon and Gyeoul bought is not that big but the outside was spacious.

"Yah! You two, stop playing around and come inside for a moment." The father and son quickly followed Songhwa as they entered the room.

There was an empty crib in the living room. Uju, scanned the space as he entered since it's his first time coming there. Songhwa and Ikjun went elsewhere while he remained exploring the spacious living room.

His eyes busy scanning the neatly arranged polaroid picture on the wall like a young lad visiting a museum. There was one picture of his Aunt Gyeoul and Uncle Jeongwon at their wedding, lovingly looking at each other. There's also a picture of his father's band playing at that wedding. His eyes next laid on the picture of Jeongwon, Gyeoul, and their baby.

"Uju _Oppa!_ " Jeongwon was carrying the baby, now six months old, greeting Uju while holding and waving his tiny daughter's hand. The kid smiled when she heard his father's voice then gave Uju a toothless smile.

Jeongwon proceeds to put the baby in the crib and Uju followed him. "Baby! Peek-a-boo!" He immediately played with her as soon as she's in the crib.

"Will you stay here, Uju-yah? I'll just go there for a moment."

"Everyone! I'm done setting things up!" Junwan's loud scream can be heard in every corner of the house.

Upon hearing the announcement, everyone went outside where the instruments are placed. Jeongwon is holding his drum sticks, sleepy Seokhyeong is holding a cup of iced coffee, Ikjun brought the snacks they bought before they went there and Songhwa is holding Uju's hands. Gyeoul followed with her daughter in her arms.

Gyeoul sat with Uju while they're in the opposite direction, facing the band. Uju is seriously observing his father, feeling the want to become a part of a band someday too. The baby on Gyeoul's lap nods alongside the cheerful song the band is playing, obviously enjoying the moment.

Everybody gathered at the patio when they ended. "Jeongwon's daughter, why are you cute despite your father looking like that?" It was Junwan's turn to carry the baby.

Jeongwon, with his mouth full of the sandwich he's eating, immediately screamed, "Stop saying nonsense to my kid, Junwan."

"Because she's Jang Gyeoul's daughter, that's why." Ikjun casually said while giving his son a sandwich. "Just like how my genius son takes after me, right, _uri_ Uju?"

Uju, like a good kid, nodded at his father's words.

"Kids grow up so fast, don't they, Ikjun Gyosunim?" Gyeoul still clearly remembers the time when she first laid her eyes on her baby. It was like she fell in love at first sight all over again, this time, with her kid.

"Of course. It's like you blink one second and they grow a foot taller."

Junwan passed the baby to Jeongwon, "I'm pretty sure she's going to say her first word soon and we're almost eighty percent sure it's going to be _Grandma_ " Gyeoul nodded at her husband's comment. They often talk about how much Rosa spoils her one and only grandchild. She usually volunteers to babysit even at her age claiming that's what she looks forward the most.

"My mom doesn't say a lot about this matter but I can almost see her tears whenever your kids are mentioned," Seokhyeong pouted thinking about his mom's desire to have a grandkid too. "It's even worse than not saying anything."

Songhwa laughed, relating to what Seokhyeong just said, "All mom with children our age probably thinks like that Seokhyeong-ah. _Uri eomma_ spoils her grandchildren too, giving them more than she should. Thank goodness I have older brothers."

"Talking about this makes me wonder who will get married next," Jeongwon uttered which made everyone fall silent. 

Songhwa and Ikjun looked away, obviously still trying to avoid the topic. They could deny and avoid it all they want but the bond they have now basically scream _endgame_.

Junwan on the other hand proudly raised his hand, "I will." he declared with all seriousness which made him earn a glare from Ikjun.

"Yah! If you want to marry my sister, you have to _kill_ me first." He said, just mouthing the word _kill_ since Uju is listening. Everybody knows Junwan has his full blessing but they just can't let go of this friendly banter. 

Iksun will finish his master's degree soon so what Junwan said could really be possible. The long-distance relationship was difficult for both part but time quickly passed for these two people they didn't even notice Iksun's close to coming home.

Seokhyeong is just quietly observing his friends. This topic isn't exactly easy for him to talk about since this is the reason why he stopped dating Minha. He believes a second marriage is not an option so better spare anyone from future heartbreak, better save Minha from what he believes is a doomed future. Unknown to him, Seokhyeong's mom and Minha are still communicating and that Minha is just giving him a break. As she claims, their relationship is just _on pause_ and is far from ending.

 **Jeongwon and Gyeoul's house** is again surrounded by peaceful silence when everyone went home. In the house's second floor, Jeongwon is humming a lullaby for the sweet little child in his arms. His voice works like magic for their daughter, because whenever he sings, she'd just quietly listen wide-eyed with those eyes she got from her mother until she slowly falls into a deep slumber.

The baby stirred when the sound of the nursery room opened. Gyeoul is already wearing his white shirt paired with a denim jacket. "Oppa," she whispered. With the sound of her voice, the baby opened her sleepy eyes again and her head scanned the room searching where it came from. "I'll go now."

"Okay, _yeobo,_ take care," Jeongwon said to Gyeoul who is off to Yulje for her night shift. He gave his wife a peck on the lips. "Say, bye mommy," he said to the baby whose eyes are locked on Gyeoul, sensing that she's about to leave.

"Jin Ae..." Gyeoul's soft voice echoed in the room. She lightly held Jin Ae's hand and also gave it a light kiss, "Ahn Jin Ae... _annyeong._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin Ae: Truth; treasure and love.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fanfic full of fluff! I really enjoyed the whole process: writing, editing, posting, and reading your comments. This story, reaching 14 chapters was really a pleasant surprise for my part. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this up to the end. May we all be blessed with a lot of WinterGarden (and if it's not too much to ask, NeebKoes, hehe) scenes next season. I have already lost count how many times I smile reading your comments. Again, thank you all.


End file.
